In Time
by Live.Write.Love01
Summary: An underground lab experiment has sent a deadly, virus spiraling across America and infecting those it crosses. Disease is spread by the infected, soon going worldwide. Nine remain, fighting for their lives; will there ever be salvation? Zombie Apocalypse
1. Scavenging

**Full Summary:** An underground lab experiment has sent a deadly, airborne virus spiraling all about America and infecting many; namely, the sick. Disease is spread by the infected, and shortly, it's gone viral – worldwide. A group of nine remains, fighting for their lives, surrounded by flesh eating creatures they once knew as humans. When a promising call that there is civilization and safety on the outskirts of Hawaii, they are determined to reach it. Figuring out a way to get there certainly won't be their only problem…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: <strong>Scavenging_**  
><strong>

A silver bullet, the size of a nickel and stretched long, pierced the air with an ear splitting blast from the barrel of a gun, pelting toward its quickly moving target at incredible speed. Momentum however, seemed to have slowed – all focus upon that one projectile. Gradually, as it grew nearer, time sped up, and only when the ammunition had lodged itself straight into the forehead of ravenous flesh-eater, did it return to normal. The rabid beast went down with a gnarl of protest, a quick segment of pain that surely did not last long, before he himself lay motionless upon the ground, where he undoubtedly, rightfully belonged.

The carrier of the gun, a girl no older than the age of sixteen, did not spare a second glance and swung around with her foot in the air, successfully slamming the heel of her sneaker into the face of another. It stumbled and crashed into one of its own kind, should it have been a specific species in itself, she didn't know, and she took this as the perfect opportune to fire bullets from her raised .357 magnum gun, before lowering it to her thigh and investigating her chaotic surroundings. Her team was smack in the middle of a deadly rampage of the Infected, who were rabid about them, determined to sink their teeth into something other than themselves, something fresh, and inject them with their virus. The three were greatly outnumbered.

Catching her off guard a salvaged beast snatched her ankle, bringing her to the dirt with a painful smack – she swore she heard something in her shoulder pop. As she fell, her only source of armed defense flew from her hand and landed several feet away from where she now was. Sharp fingernails dug at her bare, sullen ankles; another flesh eater had joined the other upon smelling, hearing the rushing blood and the pounding heartbeat, and the two of them restrained her, attempting to drag her back and toward a monstrous group of hungry cannibals. She scrambled in fear to fight against her attackers, one an infected male ten times bigger than her own self, the other, the first, a female whose face was quickly decrepitating away. She strained herself to reach her gun, nose wrinkled at the retched smell, going against her protesting muscles and the pain that followed. An anguished gasp parted her lips from her struggle, but before she knew it her foot acted upon its own accord and slammed into the females face, knocking her into the male.

Her fingers closed around her weapon and with skilled aim she fired them both down, and both assailants were dead. But that didn't change the fact, she thought with an exhausted sigh as she lowered herself upon her back, safe for now, that there were plenty more surrounding them.

In her seclusion, Caterina Hannah Valentine, or more commonly known as Cat, pressed her gun to her chest and closed her eyes in a feeble attempt to ease her unsteady breathing. She had taken liberty to hiding beneath their car, which had once been bombarded by the undead mass army in order to fully stabilize herself. God forbid her go out there unstable – that was as if she was signing her death warrant and handing it off to whichever underground corporation caused this mess, and she could not risk being bitten by one of those skin craving zombies.

She had grown up far too fast for her liking since the end of the world, or anybodies for that matter, she concluded as she cocked her gun and took a deep breath, finally gaining little energy to open her eyes. Thereafter, a scream of fear ripped from her throat, horrifyingly loud and rivaling that against the rotting beast who hung just before her, screeching, with his mouth just inches away from her cheekbone. Cat acted completely upon her impulse and rolled toward the side, clothes sullen from the sand that had blanketed a good portion of the terrain that they had been covering, bringing her gun out in her defense. The zombie scurried after her with a sickening, gleeful gnarl, and before she had any time to react, he lunged, and she did the only thing that she could think of. She put the barrel of her gun straight into his parted jaws, her finger pressing down the trigger.

Nothing happened.

And that was when she was going to begin panicking – she had lost her only other weapon in her struggle just several minutes previously, when they had first been bombarded with thousands of the undead supreme, where they were currently located. She had backup ammunition sure, yet being so close in proximately with her opposing enemy she would have no time to reload; and if she didn't act quickly, there was no doubt that it was the end of the line right here. However before she even had the chance to do anything other than slam her gun further into his mouth and give a prompt kick to his chest with her foot, a bullet pelted straight through his brain, once, twice, until he had completely fallen to the ground. Out of breath, Cat retrieved her gun and looked up at her savior: Erwin Sikowitz, member of her team, and her high school acting teacher.

"I think Ms. Valentine," Said the older man as he pushed her into the open car door, where she then noticed that Beckett Oliver, a close friend of hers, had already managed to get into the passenger side and was now shooting as many zombies as he could, through an open window, "it's about time that we leave this God forsaken place!"

"Couldn't agree with you more!" Said Beck as he begun to reload his gun, though instead of putting it to further use when he was finished, he cranked the window closed, just as another flesh eating zombie flung himself at the car door.

Seated in the back, Cat expeditiously maneuvered so she was sitting in the middle of the car as to stray as far as possible from the breakable windows, so she wouldn't have to waste the only package of ammo that she had left on the ravenous beasts just as they were about to leave. Sikowitz, once he himself was secured inside the vehicle, slammed upon the breaks and accelerated forward. As expected several of the undead were pummeled into, crimson staining and coating the windshield, splattered remains clinging onto the bumper – the sight in itself, with the additional rotting stench, was enough to make the young girl want to puke; but shielding her eyes and covering her mouth and nose with her hand she was able to prevent such a thing from happening.

It had taken them several minutes, around fifteen or so, to finally free themselves of the rotting, moving corpses and to drive upon open road once they had. Somber, Cat released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and sat back, recumbent against the leather seat. Once they had been at a safe distance she had scooted herself to sit near the window, exhaustedly resting her head upon the slit of glass and subconsciously closing her eyes for at least a small moment of peace, and rest. In her void of darkness, she came to the realization that she had hated what she'd become; pugnacious – belligerent – more mature, withdrawn. She missed what she had used to be, so care free and loving…but she supposed all of that had changed when she arrived home to her own brother feasting upon her father's abdomen, and was forced to shoot him.

Then, shoot _both_ her mother and father as they were reborn into the flesh eating, undead. They were going to kill their own daughter…

And she was imposed to kill them. Again.

The two men upfront were silent furthermore, until the eldest of the two began to speak, his hoarse voice breaking her from her reverie. "Well children, shall we try Bakersfield?" He asked the two of them, sending a glance over his shoulder to look at her in question. From beside him, Beck sighed.

"No, that's not exactly a smart thing to do." Said the Canadian, "We're most likely to get shrouded by another mass of them if we go into regions that were once high populated."

"Where are we going to get all the supplies we need then?" Asked Cat as she scooted forward, gripping the edges of the two seats in front of her.

"Mikes?" Sikowitz suggested.

"Smoke shop?" Beck inquired with a raised brow and a chuckle, wiping his cheek with a gloved hand, "I haven't had a pack on me in more than a week, so we can go there. We might find a zombie or two, but nothing we can't handle. And then we can try Ralph's, if you guys are up for it. We can't go back empty handed, you know."

Cat smiled and fished a walkie-talkie from her belt loop, fastening her gun within its holster upon her belt. "Hey hey, Jade it's Cat. Are you guys out of smokes?"

"_Yep, we have been for a looong time now I'll tell you that much. I'm dying for one…Got any I can smuggle, Rina?_"

She could hear Beck chuckle as their leader's nonchalant voice came through the receiver.

"Kay, we're heading off to Mike's now. We tried Wal-Mart just a few minutes ago but it's raging with zombies there, so no luck getting anything. And nope, I don't, sorry!" The redhead replied with a sigh, her finger releasing the small, orange button when she finished speaking. There was no response for a minute or so, but just as she was beginning to get impatient, she heard her best friend huff from the other side.

"_Great, don't come back here until you guys get something. We're running out on stuff, and fast. Don't' forget the shampoo and any water or drinks that you guys can find. Alcohol would be nice."_

"For a fire or for you?"

"_Is that even a question? Me, of course, did you expect anything less?_"

"And for your dearest best friend, right?"

"_You're going to make me share, aren't you?_"

"No," Beck said as he grabbed the walkie from her tinier hands, "we might just keep it for ourselves."

**…  
>…<strong>

When the trio arrived at Mike's Smoke Shop just on the outskirts of Hollywood, Beck was the first to exit the car. He had one hand gripping the holster of his gun should he need it and gestured to Sikowitz to try the door. Cat followed in suit of him; though he made sure she stayed close behind him, just in case. He considered her a younger sister after all, and though she proved very well that she could handle herself, he still felt it his duty to make sure that she wouldn't have to come to that conclusion. From the corner of his eye he saw the adult push at the door, hand working at the locked knob in a feeble attempt to get it open – it was apparent that the wooden slate was not going to move any time soon, and his efforts were, well…pointless.

"Sikowitz," Said Beck as he and Cat joined their teacher, both teens standing behind him, guards up, "try kicking it open, you're not going to get anywhere trying to open it like that."

"I wonder why it's locked," murmured the small girl beside him thoughtfully as she moved to peak into one of the windows, "I'm pretty sure that all stores were open at the time of the apocalypse…right?"

"Not too sure," said her peer as he glanced over at her, "not too sure I care either – we might find poor old Mike in there."

"That's not funny Beck!"

"Aha!" Sikowitz shouted as his boot connected with the door before him, easily breaking free from its hinged restraints and crumbling to the floor with a rather loud thump, a small sand cloud erupting when it had come in contact with the terrain. He raised his gun and gestured for his students to follow, peeking cautiously inside the interior of the small store. Beck was the second to walk in, eyes scanning every nook and cranny that he could in the dark lit room before him. The awful redolence of decaying flesh mingled with tobacco, and he absently crinkled his nose. Even after two years he still was not used to it, no matter what one might have thought, and it had always made him sick to his stomach. He would think that facing them was much worse.

It wasn't.

"Well young adolescents, I think it's empty her-" The older man was cut short by and ungodly groan and gnarl, and was brusquely tackled to the ground. Both teens immediately became alert to the sudden struggling; teacher against zombie, and wasted no time in firing. Bullets tore into the Infected's rotting flesh in excessive amounts, rippling into his spine, his shoulders and his legs; finally, though, after Sikowitz managed to avoid being bitten by gripping his opponent by the collar and with all of his might nearly throwing him to the side, a bullet found home in his skull, and the zombie, otherwise known as Mike, slumped to the ground in a twitching, crimson stained mess.

Sikowitz sat up, gasping for breath, and placed one hand over his heart – Beck swore he could hear it pounding against the older man's ribcage. Either that, he concluded, or that was his own thudding heart that he was hearing. "You okay, Sikowitz?"

"I am now," he said as he heaved himself off of the floor, glancing over at his attacker who now lay motionless upon the floor beside him, "I wonder how long he's been here for. How he turned…"

"The infection is airborne, it could catch anybody," responded Beck as he lowered his gun and placed it back within its holster, side glancing at the silent Cat beside him.

"It has yet to catch us then." Sikowitz grumbled, "where are my coconuts when I need them?"

"We're not going to get infected unless we're bit, so I don't think we have much to worry about…" Murmured Cat as she approached the other side of the counter, opening one of the bottom cabinets and glancing within them, a smirk finding plush pink lips. "Any rainbows out there? 'Cause I think," she muttered thoughtfully as she held up a pack of Marlboro's, "we just found the pot of gold."

"Good Gondi it's a relief to see those, hand them over you wonderful redhead!" Clapped Sikowitz as he and Beck made their way over to her, kneeling down beside her. Their teacher took the pack within her hands eagerly, plucking a blunt and sticking it between his lips whilst his other hand worked at fishing for his lighter.

"Open your bag Beck," Cat said, a smile of relief gracing her lips as she pulled a shelf from its former position, exposing far more packs of cigarettes than they had previously seen. "We're going to take them all."

"I think Jade will be one happy camper."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "In Time"! I'm so awkward with these starter Author Notes at the end of each chapter, so I'll cut this one a little short.<strong>

**I've decided to upload the first chapter only of this story to see what kind of feedback I'd be getting - if it's positive, I'll continue on writing and updating on a daily basis. However, the next upload won't be for quite some time. I have it done, but I want at least a few more chapters written and complete before I start posting them. So after this there will be a little bit of a wait; and then, no more waiting! Unless I can't get to the computer. **

**So go ahead and leave a review with your thoughts! Don't forget to story alert/favorite while you're at it!:) **

**-Live. Write. Love01-  
><strong>


	2. Finders Keepers

_**Chapter Two;** Finders Keepers_

"Well I'll be damned," Erwin Sikowitz murmured thoughtfully as he emerged into the backroom of Mike's Smoke Shop, pushing back a ripped and sullen curtain that dangled in the door frame – something that, albeit he wouldn't dare tell the two teenagers behind him, he ran into and nearly tangled himself within moments before, "we should just use this place as a shelter, don't you agree? It just seems to have everything that we need!"

"Like what?" Asked Beck as he too pushed the curtain aside, pausing at the older man's side. He, upon catching the retched smell that seemed to have lingered into this room as well, pulled the raggedly bandana from around his neck to cover both his mouth and his nose, near choking. "I'm pretty sure this smell could scare away even the toughest of walkers."

"Ah, how about we start with the refrigerator, and then the wine cooler," Said the older man as he rubbed his gloved hands together, starting forth.

The young Canadian allowed for a light puff of air to pass chapped lips and one hand, protected in fingerless armor gloves he'd managed to find in an old compartment store a few months back, rubbing absently at the back of his damp neck. "Take whatever is edible that's in there – we'll need as much as we can get. The sooner we leave this place, the better." He instructed his teacher, who was already ransacking the open fridge. Granted, he didn't exactly like to think of himself as leader of this small team consisting only of him, Cat and Sikowitz; but they had looked up to him for orders, albeit the older man could have easily bossed them around if he had pleased, having more logic and knowledge out of all of them. He supposed he was just reliable.

It had been two years since the end of the world, he reminisced as he made his way from the backroom and into the main one, where Cat had just disposed of a lit cigarette she had been smoking shortly before. He wondered how long it was going to be until all of them were just dead already; there was no other hope of civilization, and they were quickly running out of supplies, which he might add, were an absolute in a situation like this. Of course he didn't want to die, nor did he want any of his friends to, but he was allowed to have his pessimistic thoughts every now and then.

"Hey," greeted Cat as she picked herself off of the nadir and dusted herself off, large sunglasses covering chocolate brown irises – he didn't blame her, the room provided very little shade from the scorching sun just outside. "What's Sikowitz doing? It's going to get dark soon and I really don't want to be driving in the dark. You never know…"

"Yeah I know, it could be dangerous, there could be walkers." Beck responded as he looked over at the unmoving body of the shop owner, prodding it with the sole of his combat boot. "There's food in there, so he's packing up whatever's fresh."

"I hope it's a lot" She smiled grimly at him, a sight he still wasn't quite used to seeing. "How are we on fuel?"

"Half a tank, just about there. We'll need to stop for gas on the way back to the school – we just got to hope that it's not bone dry like the other three that we tried."

"Maybe we should start moving…You know, to other states." Suggested Cat with a light shrug, "we're running out on a lot of the things that we get here, and there are a lot of undead crawling around here. To be honest, it's freaking me out because of how many there actually is." She frowned, bottom lip jutting out.

"Can't agree with you more. There might be other survivors in other states too." Beck attempted to reassure with a nod. If he himself was to be honest as she was being currently, then he'd say those chances were highly unlikely. Robbie (Shapiro; one of his closest friends, if you could call him that) would have heard a broadcast over the several radios that they had within their hideout, Hollywood Arts, should there be anybody out there. But then again, what did he know? Perhaps if he had left the state he'd know for sure.

"We should talk to Jadey about it when we get back."

"Sure, C. Maybe we will."

"Children, I believe it's that time again to leave," Sikowitz interrupted as he entered the room, rucksack hanging over his shoulder, plump with items he had retrieved from the small apartment in the backroom of the now abandoned shop. "I've got food, water and shampoo – enough to last us at least a week or so…I think."

"Think." Beck repeated with a shake of his head, though regardless of the situation a chuckle bypassed his lips. "Alright, we should get going then. Who's driving this time?"

"I will!" Cat piped with a brief smile, showing off pearly whites even if just for a second or so.

And with that, the trio exited the empty building and out into the scorching heat and into the wasteland that was now what they called Earth, booths and sneakers sinking and crunching against the sand beneath their feet. They wasted no time in getting into the vehicle, Sikowitz in the passenger side and Beck in the back, recumbent against his seat with his legs kicked up and bandana down. He patted down his plaid over-shirt, which like the wife beater he had had on beneath it, and his jeans (tucked into his boots), were unkempt and dull in color – everyone's clothes were like that, apart from Jade's whose wardrobe was still ebony. Nomadic clothing, they called it, as it was perfect for traveling the marsh.

Upfront, Sikowitz was in his usual Hipster attire, whereas Cat preferred to be a little more stylish (albeit they were wearing the same clothing they had been for quite some time now; with the exception of them getting washed every so often, or whenever they found the time to do so) with whatever she was dressed in. A faded silver tank top, denim short shorts with sliders, converse sneakers, bracelets, earrings, necklaces…the list could go on. She even managed to put eyeliner on, something Jade occasionally did as well, to make herself look the least bit presentable. Not that Beck minded, or anything.

He sighed as the two conversed with one another about something he couldn't find the energy to care about, and leaned back with his eyes closed, slipping his bandana over them to block out any sun eliciting from the window pane. His lean physique rattled the more the car moved, but he found it rather outlandishly rhythmic, and was comfortable nevertheless. Of course Beck took the opportunity to be comfortable in such a time and let his worries go, and just relaxed. Surely he wasn't the only one that thought these simple car rides were blissfully lazing.

"Err…Sikowitz?" Cat gulped, the uncertainty in her voice jolting him from his peaceful napping, and he was soon sitting up against the leather seat of the hummer, winded, and exhausted. "Is that one of the Infected…or is that a survivor?"

A survivor? Lord, Beck hoped so.

"Slow down to a stop," Instructed Sikowitz, hand moving to the weapon secured upon his belt, "if it's a walker, it's nothing we can't handle. It's only one, for Gondi's sake!"

"He has a point," He agreed with a nod, though nevertheless his insides jumped. He had faced many of the undead and needed no proof in his say; however, any danger was enough to send his interior organs in a frenzy of nerves, and pugnacious urges.

Cat drew the hummer to a nice slow, the engine roaring loudly enough for the person, or thing, walking just several feet away to take notice of it. A girl, around their age he supposed, turned around with wide eyes the size of saucers, her hands automatically finding way to level with her skinny shoulder blades. Her hair was long, wavy and brown – she was pretty, he noted, and had the highest cheekbones he had ever seen in his entire life. Well, that may have been an understatement, but it got the point across all the same didn't it? He'd be lying if he said they were normal in any way whatsoever. Slung over her shoulder was a single pack that looked near empty, and she had headphones propped lightly in her ears. Beck hadn't seen those in ages.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot" She gasped as the three guns wielded within the car came into her view, and she shook her head worriedly. "I'm not infected, I swear! On my life."

"What's your name?" Cat asked her cautiously, though she herself put her gun down and too the side – Beck and Sikowitz did the very same. "I'm Cat! This is Beck, and that's Sikowitz." She gestured to the two of them.

"I'm Tori. Tori Vega." The girl, Tori, said with a sigh of relief, shoulders slumping and a small smile gracing her lips.

"Climb aboard then Ms. Vega," Said Sikowitz with a light laugh, seeming giddy to have another survivor, a fresh face, amongst those that he had been seeing for the past couple of years. "Don't be shy!"

"Oh um…sure." She smiled weakly again, hopping in the backseat when Beck pushed the rusty door open. The two shared a mutual look of contentment – he was glad she already seemed comfortable enough around the three of them. He was also glad, like Sikowitz, to see a new face. That could mean that there was hope for them yet, and there might be more survivors out there amongst them.

"Your name is so pretty Tori," Cat commented as she accelerated forth once again, and anyone could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. "Is is short for something, like mine? Mine's actually Caterina, but I don't really like it. Only my mother and my grandmother used to call me that…"

"Caterina is actually a really nice name. Russian, right?" Asked Tori thoughtfully. "And yeah, it's short for Victoria."

"Wow thanks, how'd you know that!"

"Just took a wild, educated guess?" She laughed in response, though it was short lived. "Are there any more of you guys? Where are we headed?"

"Ah, the twenty questions." Murmured Sikowitz.

"Relax kiddo," Beck said as he leaned back in his seat, arms crossing over his chest and legs kicked up, "we're just heading to the school not too far from here; Hollywood Arts. We've been hiding there for a while now. There's more of us; there's five more of us at the school right now as we speak – we go out in small groups, just in case. You never know what could happen if we all go. It's a little bit of a nuisance, you know?"

"No, not really." Tori grinned slightly; her brow furrowed and tone of voice deceivingly unsure.

"Oh, right. You actually wouldn't know…" He chuckled humorously, soon after clearing his hoarse throat. "So now it's time for us to ask the questions. Where are you from, where have you been hiding? Are _you_ with anyone else?"

"Well to start off, I'm from here. I was in Sherwood High when the apocalypse happened, and I've been just wandering anywhere I could. Hiding in abandoned stores – like nail salons, fast food restaurants." Tori shrugged, her face becoming somber as she continued explaining. "My sister actually goes to that school you're talking about, Hollywood Arts. God knows how she was accepted to go there in the first place, but…I haven't seen her in over two years. My mother's dead and I honestly don't know about my dad. He worked with the Underground Corporation, I haven't seen him since the outbreak happened. I'm alone."

"Hmm…You said that your sister attended Hollywood Arts?" Asked Sikowitz interestedly, "and that your last name was Vega, correct? Or am I mistaken?"

"Trina!" Cat suddenly gasped, though never taking her eyes off of the road. "Trina Vega – is she your sister?"

"You know Trina?" The other girl prodded, her voice suddenly sounding urgent and interested – from what Beck could tell, she looked on the verge of tears. "That's her, that's my sister!"

"Of course we know her," He said with a sigh, "she's been with us since the world ended."

"Seriously? All this time I've been thinking that's she's dead, or a zombie, and she's been safe not even twenty minutes away from where I was?" Tori sighed as well, though she looked more abated than anything else. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that right now. I seriously thought that I was the only Vega out there."

"What happened to your dad, do you think?" Asked Cat, disregarding the topic further. He was actually glad she had done so – in the back of his mind, he too was wondering about the patriarch of the Vegas, who, according the newcomer sitting just beside him, was working for the Underground corp. that caused this entire mess, which sent the virus spiraling into California's major city, his home, and soon expanding worldwide.

"Like I said, I haven't seen him since the apocalypse started," Explained Tori, nervously wringing her hands together. "But I do know one thing – they've created some sort of Anti-Virus, something that works against infected blood. They've been experimenting on it is all that he told me before he disappeared, using test subjects and all that to see just how far that they can push it."

"An anti-virus?" Beck inquired thoughtfully, "say if I got bitten, I would be cured if I had the virus in my blood?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much-"

A voice emitted from the walkie-talkie hooked to Cat's belt, abruptly interrupting the skinny girl sitting beside him. "_Hey guys, it's Robbie._"

Beck took the walkie from her belt loop when the shorter female indicated that she didn't wish to answer it, and pressed down, bringing the speaker over to his mouth. "What's up Rob?"

"_You guys on your way back? I've got some big news for when you all!_"

He took a glance beside him, at the newcomer who was now allegedly taking a peaked interest in her rucksack. "So do we Rob, so do we."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for quick updating lol. I probably won't be so quick with the next update given that I have a really long midterm project to do, that I didn't even start yet, that's do on Tuesday. Big procrastinator, I'll tell you that much. <strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! We'll be seeing, Jade, Trina, Robbie, Andre and Sinjin (yes, I had to include him!) in the next chapter, I promise you haha. I didn't add Rex in this 'cause I really can't write him if my life depended on it – I'm not too sure about how I pose Trina either, but I guess when the time comes you guys can judge me on that one. **

**This was set in Season One by the way guys! :P  
><strong>

**Thanks to: **jeri81798, TheScarletOctopus, TayPal15, Lia, and Elumia for your awesome reviews! :)


	3. Arizona

**_Chapter Three; _**_Arizona_

Jade West, the woman in charge, made her way through the basement of Hollywood Arts High school upon getting Robbie's walkie call, flashlight inspecting every nook and cranny of the region in which she walked, albeit she knew very well that it was safe where she was – just a simple precaution. Otherwise, she doubted Robbie would have lasted as long as he did, as well as Sinjin Van Cleef, should there have been any rotting zombies that intruded their perimeter. Not to mention, she added mentally to herself as she grumbled and proceeded her trek to the technology room the two nerds had managed to uphold, they had cleared out the school the day they got here.

What news the two could possibly want, she didn't exactly know (Hell, it could have been anything), but nevertheless she was entitled to hear and respond to it. She was the leader after all, proven that she was most likely to keep them all alive in a situation like this; and should anything happen to her, it was Beck who was to take her place and take charge. Granted, she found pleasure in shooting the brains out of zombies; especially if it was for one of her friend's protection…although, she really couldn't call Sikowitz, Robbie or Sinjin her friends to be exact. She chose to ignore them as much as possible.

And if they happened to get bitten, she would have no trouble shooting them, unlike how she would with the rest.

"Okay Shapiro, Van Cleef," she muttered darkly as she pushed her way into the room at the very end of the hall she'd been traveling just previously, switching off her flashlight as she stepped into the domain illuminated by a single lamp, and the un-obscured energy flashing from the multiple computer screens and widgets she didn't quite understand. "This better be good, I was in the middle of something."

"It's good, trust me." Said Sinjin as he gave a creepy smile, though recoiled quietly at her glare. "Tell her Robbie! Before I explode!"

"Um…" Robbie cast a weird glance at his comrade, who by now, should have been used to the stares he's been getting these past couple of years, "anyway Jade, we found something – a live broadcast calling out all the way from Hawaii. They've entrusted that there was civilization there, food, water…and also, no infection whatsoever." He pressed multiple buttons while he was explaining the situation at hand and adjusted the antenna upon one of the multiple radios. "Problem is, this broadcast had been dated over one year ago, and there hasn't been another since."

"So you're telling me that you two dorks picked up on an outdated, useless broadcast about survivors in Hawaii?" Jade summarized, her jaw clenching and her fist enclosing tightly around her flashlight, which she had yet to let go of.

"Basically. But we did find something else – there was _another_ broadcast dated to be just a few months ago, and another by the same station, with the same message just a week back." Explained Robbie, holding the radio over to her face, "listen for yourself; it's from a service in Arizona."

Jade probably shouldn't have doubted them so much, she thought as she put down the radio – sure enough, after listening, a Convoy was not far off in the state of Arizona, and they were traveling to the safe Haven in Hawaii and broadcasting for any survivors out there. She didn't necessarily trust it though; who knew, a lot could happen in a week's time, and they weren't picking up any additional signal from the same station, then she doubted those odds very heavily. As leader, she had duty to protect those of whom were her friends, the closest thing to family that she's had in years and she's sure the other's felt the same way: mistakes _weren't _an option with her.

"You're uncertain," commented Sinjin, wide round eyes unblinking as he stared directly at the girl he had grown quite the affections for. "Trust me baby, it'll all be alright."

"Sinjin I will shoot you where you stand, even if you aren't bitten." She threatened dryly, leaning over with her hands gripping the side of Robbie's set up, eyes focused upon the radio right before her. "Keep an eye on it – if it plays again, we'll know for sure that there's people, and they're alive and not infected. I don't want any bullshit chances."

"Need a cigarette?" Asked Robbie, fishing one from his pocket with a small smile, "I don't want it, I want to cut down. I want to live long, you know?"

"You sneaky little bastard, Shapiro," She growled lightly as she snatched it from his palm, for once, thankful of his king-of-dorks presence. "You've done well, nerd."

"What about me?" Asked the other boy, glancing hopefully over at her.

"_Guys, come on upstairs._" Andre Harris's voice emitted from Jade's walkie, sounding bemused, "_we've got some company._"

"Company?" She inquired as she and the two other boys made their way through the muggy, grimy basement they had all been accustomed to walking in, "like what kind of company Harris?"

"_You'd better come see for yourself – you won't be disappointed, promise._"

"I don't need your promises."

When the three finally made it up from the basement and into the abandoned school hallway, they immediately turned to the east wing, where they had been residing within. It was the main lobby of the school; it had looked just as the rest of the building – ramshackle, as though an explosion had occurred several months before hand. They'd made use to it; sleeping in separate classrooms if they pleased, not taking waste in the water they had used only for showering purposes in the girls and boys locker rooms within the gymnasium. Additionally, the kitchen (connected to the indoor cafeteria, where they ate on some occasions) was close by as well. It was a perfect location.

The trio stopped short when they neared the group; Trina and Andre were standing amongst four other people – Cat, Beck, Sikowitz, and another girl she had not recognized, who was embraced within Trina's arms. Jade lit up her cigarette and breathed out a puff of inhaled, sweet smoke, taking cautious steps forward. "Who's this, and where'd you find her?"

"Jadey," Cat sent a smile in her direction, gripping the unfamiliar persons arm, "this is Tori. Tori Vega – Trina's younger sister! Tori, that's Jade! She's the leader here, so you'll have to follow orders from her at all times."

"Oh um, hello Jade" The girl, Tori, flashed a nervous smile to her, which quickly disappeared as soon as it had come. It was true; the brown haired Gothic was very intimidating. "I'm Tori."

"Yeah, so I've heard…" Immediately, she didn't like this girl. There was something about her that set her teeth on edge. At Cat's frown, she lightened up, though did not hesitate to exhale a large puff of smoke in the new girls direction, who crinkled her nose and waved her hand in the air, attempting to get the scent away from her. "So, where are you from Vega? Where were you hiding? I want details. Now."

And Tori Vega's story began…for the third time that hour.

**…  
>…<strong>

"Alright, listen up you guys." Jade announced with a grunt, standing from her position by the scorching fire they'd set up just hours after Tori's arrival and scanning the familiar faces – as well as the newest one. "Shapiro and Sinj found something today; a live broadcast from Arizona." She paused to gauge their reactions, and as expected, murmurs erupted over the nine of them. "There is a chance that there are survivors there. There is a **_chance _**– that, the infection hasn't reached that far yet. A **_chance_**. I don't like listening to you, nor do I like taking orders from anybody, but I need all of your opinions. In favor of going?"

In exception to Trina, all hands were raised; but not a word was spoken. They were playing it the easy way, no explanations needed, and she couldn't have that.

"Why, Trina? Why do you want to stay here?" She challenged, open for any suggestions and not giving away her side of the ballad; albeit she wasn't quite sure which side she was leaning most upon. She trusted most of their judgments', something she would hardly ever be able to say aloud, yet she had no idea what to follow: her gut, or her comrades?

"Because…" the eldest female cleared her throat warily, "I feel safer here and I'd rather not. I mean, you guys would all stay here for me wouldn't you? You love me too much to go against what I want!" Andre, who sat across from her, shook his head in a display of his disagreement. Jade smirked absently, a habit of hers she had no intentions of ridding herself of, and looked on upon the dispute that would likely follow Trina's words.

"It might be safer there though; there can be survivors, other people! Think about it, civilization…after two years. No infection, nothing we need to worry about. We're on the edge here every day of our lives." He argued, prodding harshly at the fire.

"Plus," Cat chimed from her position upon the floor, "we're running low on gas, food, and water."

"Yeah, all gas stations that we checked were sapped and we barely have enough food to last us an entire week." Agreed Beck solemnly, his features remaining expressionless as he sat beside the youngest Vega, dark brown eyes averted to the blaze within the middle of them. The sole of his shoe kicked soot into the logs, yet it remained unfazed, providing warmth in the dead of the night.

"And it's just plain boring here," Sikowitz murmured, more to himself than anybody around him. Everyone promptly ignored him, and resumed conversation.

"So you're willing to risk all of our lives here, _especially mine_, for a chance?" Argued Trina, and through her self-consciousness, providing quite the valid point.

"Vega," The Goth, the leader, averted her gaze to the youngest of the two sisters, "you've been quiet. Speak up."

"Well I-I think that…" She faltered, glancing over at her sister whom she had just been reunited with hours beforehand, "maybe we should go. It's our best bet, I think. Yeah..."

Trina stormed away.

Cat stood up beside her and took her hand within her own, smaller, warm fingers entwining them together with a firm squeeze of encouragement, as though she could read straight through the taller girl's uncertainty.

"Alright then," Jade nodded firmly, expression solemn. "Arizona."

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's chapter three! Finally the rest are introduced and plans are made. Heheh...I hope you guys liked it! <strong>

**Thanks: **Boo, and Jeremy Shane for your reviews! :) And also HowlingWolf4Life, TweedleDumb'N'TweedleFakeBoobs _(love that penname hahah xD), _and taylor1522 for story alerting and/or putting this story on your favorites! :D

**Be sure to review with your thoughts! I'd like about five (or more) before I post the next chapter. I don't mean to sound greedy or anything, but I don't feel encouraged to write and update the next chapter without feedback. **

**SO.**

**Review! :D**


	4. Tori's Stori

**_Chapter Four;  
><em>**_Two Years Ago – 2008._

It was early morning, November 19, 2008, and something did not feel right. Life resumed, proceeding forward without a trace of care – but something, something fifteen year old Tori couldn't fathom, didn't quite settle. But nevertheless she, as a freshman, walked into Sherwood High school with books in hand, facial expressing her exhaustion. The previous night, she had not gotten a wink of sleep.

She could blame that on her older, overly obnoxious sister, who'd been complaining about her newest boots.

"Hey Vic," Daniel Kenneth, one of her best and only friends, asked as he maneuvered from his closed locker, collectedly following into her tired gait. "Test in Mr. Johnson's class – you ready? I don't think I am…got any idea what we're even learning?" He asked her as they approached her very own locker not far from his; she rolled her eyes and worked at the combination, shoulders tense and stomach in knots. Maybe it was her gut instinct telling her that if she failed this history test he was talking about, then she was going to fail for the year. Great.

"I'm so tired I don't think I can even take that history test." She groaned with a frown and a furrowed brow, glancing over at him. He looked as though he was about to be sick. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah," he swallowed dryly, running his fingers lightly through his short ebony hair, "I just feel kind of weird, y'know? Out of it."

"Actually, I feel wonky too." Tori glanced over at him with a sigh, collecting necessities from her locker; books, pens, pencils, and her folders. "I barely got sleep and dad didn't even come home from the lab last night until this morning. When I saw him, he said that there was some kind of outbreak that he needed to attend to, and left…again. Before I even went got here."

"I still think that it's freaking awesome he works in an underground lab. The Odyssey - most popular place on the charts." Danny elaborated as they made their way to homeroom, "you know, if he can get me an internship for guarding from terrorists –"

"Danny, you're only fifteen years old."

"Exactly."

But despite their outlandish, nerve-wrecking feelings the day eased by quite normally. Nothing too out of the ordinary spiraled, albeit a senior girl was rushed to the hospital for severe pains in her abdomen; oddly enough, taking a large chunk from Mr. Holbrook's arm as he attempted to help her…with her teeth. Tori liked to imagine that she was insane and immediately put into the Mental Ward for violent behavior, but quickly thought against it when in third period; the principal announced that her plug had been pulled only several hours afterward. No further explanation was needed, nor was it given. She was sure that she didn't want to know how she even died in the first place, or why she did what she did.

As though it wasn't weird already, and the school was severely on edge by this point now, by seventh period the principal's voice erupted from the intercom once again, and sirens – unlike any she had ever heard before – snarled from outside the schools walls, startling all those who were in her classroom. "Attention all students and faculty; this is not a drill. A chemical spill has leaked into Hollywood from underground, and potentially, a dangerous one. Please, immediately take necessary precautions while evacuating to the desired locations in your Code Red folders. I repeat, this is _not…_a drill. Evacuate in an orderly-" his voice was caught short, but his anguished scream did not go unheard, and a gurgling snarl, the ripping of flesh, came shortly after. Screams and cries proceeded; not only from him, but from others in the office as well, all escalating into one, horrid intonation.

Teachers and students were in frenzy, a panic. Some were calling for their friends, others on the phone as they ignored all precautions and darted from their classrooms and to the outside of the school; most likely straight to their homes. Instructors of the classrooms were attempting to calm their students, though in a rather panicked state as well: and they were failing. Whatever had happened in the office was definitely not normal and could have possibly been what her gut was attempting to tell her; this would explain why it had suddenly gotten ten times worse than she'd ever experienced.

She made a beeline straight from her classroom door to the left, and to the main lobby. It was probably not the smartest of ideas on her part, given she might have been heading to where danger was pinpointed, but it was the quickest exit. She didn't live far from the school, so she supposed that was a plus on the downside of whatever major chemical spill leaked. Tori didn't quite understand it at the time that leakages were airborne in most cases. And she also didn't know, hell, no one knew (beside maybe the workers of the Odyssey Corporation, that this chemical was a supposed virus tested upon humans – a virus that would change the world as they knew it.

_End the world_.

The simple thought alone was enough to make anyone sick to their stomachs, but Tori didn't even give it a seconds worth of thought. She was completely, entirely focused upon getting to her family as fast as she could. She knew her father wouldn't be home if there was a major leakage at the lab, but she hoped to at least see her mother and her sister, Trina, if the sophomore was on her way home from school (Hollywood Arts performing high school).

Family was the most important thing to Tori.

When she burst through her front door, utter chaos upon the streets of Hollywood – people attacking people, gunshots firing as though everyone appeared to have owned a gun, heavily armed security crowding the town – she was not expecting David Vega to be seated within their living room, packing a suitcase with various looking tubes, and weaponry arms. She immediately shut the door behind her, attempting to catch her breath, to regain order in her lungs, and rasped: "dad?"

"Sweetheart," he murmured, slowly lowering his raised firearm at the sight of his youngest daughter. She was a bit frightened that he had raised his gun at her unexpected appearance, but quickly disregarded it, and ran into muscular arms.

"What's going on? Where are mom and Trina?" She asked him, attempting to swallow any ounce of fear that shook her voice.

"Your mother is at work, Trina is still at school. Most likely on her way home…" David looked fretful as he spoke, but nevertheless took her at arm's length and stared down at her, "listen Tori, I'm going to have to do something, okay? You have to promise not to tell anyone, anyone at all, about what I'm going to do. It's highly confidential lab work. Understood?"

"Of course…?" Tori blinked back her surprise at his brusque question and nodded.

"Great. Hold out your arm." When she did as told, remembering the promise that she had made regardless of her ever growing curiosity, he brought a small, circular tube from his briefcase – it was filled with translucent liquid, spiraled upward and greatly resembling that of DNA. He held it above her forearm, gave her a brief look, and injected several of the needles prodding outward upon the bottom into her skin. She gasped and winced but his grip was tight upon her arm, disabling her from jerking her throbbing arm away. She could feel the fluidic course through her veins, into her blood stream, and was quickly becoming lightheaded.

"What…what is that?" She asked him weakly, her vision beginning to blur and her breath coming in pants. He held her sturdy until he pulled the needles from her forearm - an oval shaped cut laid in its wake -, thereafter placing her upon the couch.

"That was the antivirus. It will strengthen your blood; you will become immune to the virus should you get bitten." He elaborated as he carefully placed the vial back into its place within his briefcase.

"Bitten?"

"Yes, by one of the infected. I promise, this will do you justice Tori. Do not doubt it." David explained. She didn't. "Now, I'm going to find Trina, bring her home, and head back off to the lab. When you wake up…" he noted her state then, he did, "your sister will be here. If not –"

Tori was out like a light.

And David never did find Trina. When he came back, it was only for a minute or so, and his daughter was still unconscious.

When she woke up, a firearm rested beside her with one single note attached to it.

**_Victoria,_**_  
>Aim for their heads.<em>

By the end of the day, everyone she knew was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, before I get started I'd just like to point out that yes, I know two ye<strong>**ars ago was definitely NOT 2008. But, since I'm focusing this story around season one, which was aired in 2010, two years ago from that point would be 2008. Sorry for any confusion, lol. Anyway. How'd you guys like this one? I kind of figured I should give Tori her "Stori" (see what I did there?) first before I give anyone else theirs, which will be later on. I promise you guys that more suspenseful action will be coming up very, _very_ shortly ;)**

**So I was reading all of the reviews I've gotten for the last chapter, which I was proud of by the way haha, and I realized some of you guys compared this to a movie - which was part of the reason why you liked it. Truth is. I haven't even seen those movies! So I found it kind of funny xP...**

**And speaking of reviews.**

**Thank you;** Jeremy Shane, hanahanimon, boo, CatHeartsU, HowlingWolf4Life, CertifiedZombieKiller, TweedleDumb'N'TweedleFakeBoobs, and LostInASeaOfSilence for your reviews! I really appreciate all your kind feedback! Keep it up! :)  
><em>P.S LostInASeaOfSilence: I will be updating Catastrophic sooner or later, but I'd like to finish a few stories first. For the time being, it's on Hiatus. Sorry! :0<em>


	5. Not so Paradise

**_Chapter Five; _**_Not so Paradise_

Beck and Tori had been left alone at the fire. Several moments later, a sturdy hour had gone by he was sure, not a word was exchanged between the two of them. Of course, the tan boy didn't mind this silence – in fact, it was actually quite nice. The only time he was left alone to his thoughts with another person in the room, was when they were asleep and he was awake; it was rather comforting knowing that someone was just as conscious as he and as silent as he liked. He hadn't had time for himself any more, like he would should he still be living in the RV parked outside, as ramshackle as the rest of the cars they had managed to rally after the nucleic apocalypse that had ended the world and created a disturbing wasteland roaming with undead.

The Latina beside him didn't seem like the kind of person to be thoughtful and quiet, he observed as he glanced over at her; she seemed spaced out, brown eyes intently focused upon the fire but not quite there. If she was reminiscing, it was best to leave her be. But then again, he argued with himself, sometimes that was not the case with his friends, the people he had been residing with and fighting alongside. Sometimes he had found Cat with her fist on her cheek, eyes dull and watery; when he saw Jade remember those she lost, those who had left her, she grew increasingly dangerous to the point it was alarming- Andre, sullen and no longer singing cheery, old tunes to lighten the mood.

He himself had his moments, but he'd rub his eyes with his fists and his face in his hands, get up and walk off like nothing ever happened just because he didn't like to seem vulnerable, especially not around those he deemed responsible to protect. Beck wasn't weak – he liked to hope that somewhere out there his family was still alive, as they were on their annual work vacation in Canada, something he didn't necessarily want to go to, given that he didn't want to miss anymore days of school than needed. It was the day that they left, the day he was given his Uncle's RV, that the apocalypse happened.

Finally, the silence was broken.

"So…" Begun Tori with a sly smile as she glanced over at him, the crackling fire eliciting light and flickering upon her pretty face, a glow upon high cheekbones. "Jade and Cat, huh?"

"An item more or less, I just think they're a bit shy to admit their feelings to each other." Beck answered with a light chuckle, glancing over his shoulder as though to make sure that neither of the two were coming, or near. "Jade doesn't share her peanut butter with anybody else but Cat."

"Oh, so it's _all _about a matter of sharing peanut butter now?" Tori laughed.

"Trust me; it's a rarity that Jade would share with anyone else. But with her peanut butter? Yeah, good luck trying to smuggle some of that unless you have red hair and are shorter than five foot two." He chuckled in response.

"She doesn't like me much already, does she?"

"Who, Cat?" Beck inquired bewilderedly – as far as he was concerned, Cat didn't dislike anybody but the enemy.

"No, Jade. She seemed kind of cold toward me, I guess. I don't know how else I'd explain it. She looks pretty hardcore if you ask me." Elaborated Tori with a sheepish grin, though her upturned lips cascaded into a thoughtful frown. "I didn't do anything wrong…In fact, I think she should at least be glad that there's another survivor, right?"

"Eh, it's just the way Jade is. She's not the friendliest person out here, that's Cat, but she gets things done." He shrugged, rising from his place upon the ground and looking down at Tori as she sat, "We all have a lot of respect for her here, sometimes it's not returned…but other times she just hides it. It's not really her thing, to be open with people. She'll come around eventually, you just never know when. Now, how about a tour of the place?"

"I'd _love_ one."

"Well," he helped haul her thin body off of the floor by offering his hand, and beginning to walk toward the West hallway from the lobby entrance in which they were located, "we usually branch off into different classrooms to sleep – girls in that one right over there, the Black Box Theater" he pointed over at it, before turning to the room just a couple doors down, "Sikowitz sleeps in his classroom, and the boys in the one across the hall. We don't like to be that far away from each other just in case something happens, you know? Sinjin usually sleeps in the Tech Room in the basement, but I won't show you down there."

"He's a little creepy, from what I can tell…" She laughed nervously, glancing about the large school as they walked in wonder. Lord, she hadn't been in a building this large without getting attacked my some mutant human. Zombies, they called them.

"Creepy, and completely obsessed with Jade." Beck scowled, pushing open two large double doors and entering the gymnasium – both doors creaked as they came ajar, and appeared to have been one hundred years old. Tori seemed to be paying more attention to the fading drawings upon the walls rather than anything else he'd been telling her. "Here's the gym – the first couple weeks we spent our nights in here. We had to block off these back doors."

Indeed, the doors were blocked with large, iron bars and several other things – some seemed to rattle. "Why are they shaking?"

"That can't be a good sign," Beck answered as he carefully drew his gun from the holster upon his belt, "keep away from them for right now. I want to show you the locker room."

"Really, the locker room?"

"Yes really," He pushed open the boys locker room door with a little struggle, having to use some of his shoulder muscle to fully pry it open. The door nearly fell off of its hinges, "whatever you do, don't close that door all the way. It'll be impossible to get out. Anyway, if you go all the way down here," he explained while they walked, "you'll find the showers. And no offense…but you, you need one."

"I know I do – God it's been far too long since I've taken one."

Beck crinkled his nose and led her to the stalls, the sole of his boot kicking at a twig in which had made its way from the fire pit in which was located in the middle of room, to provide the little warmth that Tori would surely need while showering. He was a bit paranoid, albeit his disposition showed no worry, about the rattling of the doors just outside of the gymnasium – it was odd; he was most certain that they had cleared this space for the time being of any walkers…but now, he couldn't be so sure. He kept his gun in hand as he turned on the faucet, a light spray of crystalline liquid splattering upon the tiled floor. The Latina beside him stuck her hand under it, as though it was the first time she had ever seen water in her life.

"Holy shit!" Tori yelped as she drew her hand from beneath the running water, "that's freezing cold!"

"Yeah well, paradise can only go so far."

As if on cue, a dead weight had fallen onto his back and brought him to the ground, and Tori's scream of horror ricocheted off of the walls.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's chapter five for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was extremely short and a bit of a filler - I want to draw out this story as much as possible, at the same time keeping you guys in suspense with plenty of action:P <strong>

**Anyways...Sorry for the late update, I've been busy hanging around with my friends. We went to the school talent show last night, and then my best friend ordered 24 McDoubles, 6 large sodas and two medium fries for about 7 people. Needless to say, he held up the line so it was backed up to the door! It was crazy. We walked around town at like 11, giving people the burgers that we didn't eat whenever we saw someone. It was fun. But weird. xD**

**..And I'm sure you don't care, lol.**

**Thank you;** Jeremy Shane, boo and CertifiedZombieKiller, for your reviews! s2 _**(that's a heart, hehe)**_  
><strong>Come on guys, keep reviewing! At least five reviews (or more, depending on you guys) for the next chapter update? I think that's pretty reasonable. Just so I know that people still want to read it, to see what I should keepstop doing, etc. Plus, it makes my day when I read what you guys say:)**


	6. Saving Sinjin, or Not

**_Chapter Six; _**_Saving Sinjin..Or Not_**_  
><em>**

"I just don't think that this is a good idea – _at all._"

Jade growled and fell to her back upon a blanket beneath her in the Black Box Theater (or, what was left of it), fingers absently picking at the ripped fabric of her black, sullen shirt. She had been with Cat since they had abandoned the rest at the fire, and although she normally loved spending time alone with her best friend, the girl that she loved…_romantically_, she couldn't bring herself to care about anything other than the topic at hand; Arizona. God forbid she think of anything else, and she hated it; the idea, everything. Normally she would have been all for it – because really, who cares? Food, shelter, people; now _that's_ paradise – but in this circumstance, where she wasn't exactly sure of what the outcome would be, she was wary.

"Everything about this just screams impromptu, and I have a bad feeling about it. Fuck bad feelings, that means something is going to happen and I'm not going to like it damn it." She snarled, bringing her hands up to rub at her eyes. Cat sat silently beside her, fingers treading carefully through curly brunette locks, and intently listening. She was always a good listener, a quality Jade secretly admired about the girl. "Staying here is our best bet. Right?"

"Maybe it is," Cat murmured thoughtfully, staring at the faint glow the moon was providing through a cracked window upon the wall, "but what if there is people there, trying to reach out for survivors? And if we don't go, we'd miss our only chance."

"There's always the option of just going to Hawaii by ourselves." Jade reasoned with a defeated sigh, knowing that this little debate was going absolutely nowhere. "This decision is way too big for me to make on my own. You know that, so don't pretend that you don't, Rina."

"I do know that – but it's already been made just a little while ago; by all of us. Come on Jadey, we've been here for years. I think that it's about time to leave."

"Knock it off," The leader said as she sat up again, a huff passing slightly chapped lips, "you're being too thoughtful."

"Sorry?"

"Whatever, you don't need to apologize," she grumbled, running a hand through long tendrils of brown hair, that had at one point, streaks of various colors.

"You know that you're not alone in this, right?" Cat asked her quietly, her hand covering her own upon her lap and giving it a gentle squeeze. "If you're ever conflicted or anything like that, just give me shout and I'll be there to help!" Jade couldn't help but smile at her tone of voice, and her fingers wrapped around her friends just a fraction too late. The redhead pulled her appendage away and with nimble fingers removed a ring from her middle finger upon her right hand, placing it within the taller girl's palm. "My mom gave me that when I was younger. She said to pass it on to someone important,"

"And I'm important to you?" She questioned softly as she examined the ring within her palm, grabbing at the silver metal gently – sharp blue eyes focused intently upon the ruby in the middle, and the smaller diamonds that adjourned it. It had a Gothic appearance to it, or at least in her eyes it did, and always a fan of jewelry like it, her smile widened.

"Of course you are silly! Why would you even ask that?" The smaller girl giggled, a beam of her own settling upon her features – the Goth glanced over at her. God, moment's like these were times that she craved; if only they could last forever. If only they weren't in the middle of an apocalypse, then maybe they could share these uncaring, thoughtful moments every day of their lives until they grew old and passed away.

"But why are you giving it to me now?"

"Just in case something happens to me…you know? If I," Cat bit her lower lip subconsciously and looked down at her fingers, playing with the other rings that decorated them, "die. _Or worse_, get bitten..So you can remember me by it."

"Cat, you know – _you know_ that I'll never let that happen."

_Moment short lived._ A gunshot pierced the air like a thick iron sword, followed by a horrendous, startled scream of trepidation – and within seconds both girls were on their feet, weapons in hand. Jade grabbed Cat's free hand and dragged her behind her, trying her best to locate the direction in which both intonations were protruding from. Her heart hammered. What had possibly gotten around their barriers and into their shelter that was potentially threatening? The thought shook her; if there was a zombie in the building, there was undoubtedly more, and they were in for a fight. She felt pleasure in killing those fuckers; whether it was with her multitude of knives or the bullets pelting from her gun, either way would have satisfied her just the same. Her lethal intentions were good, and as long as Cat was safe in the process, her life she was willing to risk.

"The gym!," Said her companion as another gunshot fired with a sickening crack; and one after another followed in suit, "it's coming from the gym!"

"You stay behind me, don't even think about leaving my side damn it." Jade threatened her partner as she kicked open the closed gymnasium doors as they neared, sole of her boot smashing heavily into the ramshackle hatchway. They were immediately drawn into a small mass of undead corralling within the large region, gnarls and groans emitting from their decaying throats. Each walker lethargically drew close with their hands outstretched to any source of food, heads tilted to the side; their shoulder blades seemed to be the only thing that was holding it sturdy.

Within seconds they were shrouded – a zombie has ungracefully slung himself upon her, making grab for her throat with rotting teeth bared, his retched aroma so awful she nearly gagged. Skilled in the art of killing these ruthless bastards, she kicked up with her knee and into the zombie's gut, distracting it for just a second so she could wrap her fingers around his neck, twisting him off of her with a sickening snap with all of her might. His neck was broken, yes, but that did not stop her from pulling her Revolver from her leg-pull holster and giving a steady fire to the head; just for insurance. She couldn't take any risks.

Jade didn't even think about hesitating; her body quickly went into motion after recent training. She spun to her left with her right foot arching upwards, connecting with the chin of another one of her attackers. At the same time, as the walker fell to the ground in a slump, she coaxed the barrel of her gun against another one's forehead, directly within the middle, and pressed at the trigger once fully balanced upon both feet. She pulled her Laredo knife from its harness upon her back and with precision sliced another's throat as it grew near, before skillfully pelting it at a zombie who was rapidly approaching an occupied Cat from behind. The knife successfully lodged itself into its skull, and with a grunt the walker was down.

Vaguely aware of the other's joining her, Cat, and evidently Beck and Tori as they emerged from the locker room, the two fighting off zombies to the best of their ability, Jade made move toward the shorter redhead, who appeared wary of her surroundings. She continued firing at the horde of flesh-eating undead, only stopping once to pull her blade from the fallen walkers' forehead – it took a harsh tug to dislodge from the skull, and when she had, she twirled it skillfully between her fingers as so the point of the blade was facing backwards. She slammed it into an infected person's stomach from behind, and when she turned to look over her shoulder, black gloves had successfully ruptured its neck with a swift crack, and Beck's eyes met hers.

"Thanks." She huffed amidst the noise of firing guns and snarls, her heart hammering maliciously at her ribcage and her breaths uneven and coming in exhausted gasps.

"No proble-"

"_SINJIN DON'T!_"

Andre's ferocious bellow of warning lashed at the air, and the two unoccupied teens turned toward the sprinting, scrawny teenager as he entered the gymnasium, unskilled and wielding only one weapon – a frying pan from the school's kitchen. Before any of them had time to react he swung forth just as a zombie attempted to attack Sikowitz, and a loud clang erupted as the metal met decaying bone. The zombie fell to the ground albeit thoroughly unscathed by the attack, and within seconds Sinjin was on the ground, surrounded by a mass of hungry undead. He was screaming, presumably out of fear; or at least, all had hoped.

Guns were raised in a matter of seconds, and Sikowitz had managed to kill off at least three of them individually; working alone was not viable in their circumstances, and several shots rung before the nerdy boy was finally free from the zombies attempting to bite viciously at his flesh. Jade lowered her still smoking shotgun and glanced at the bushy-haired teen with a scowl. He was by no means trained in fight operations, like Robbie and Trina, and his stupidity to help had nearly gotten him torn apart limb by limb.

No further zombies were horded in the gym, given they had managed to take down the small mass without any further troubles, but unlike Jade, other's had noticed more approaching from the doors. Sikowitz and Andre ran forth immediately, slamming the doors shut but not without firing down those who were close to entering the schools west division. They managed to hinge the Iron Gate back upon the door, as it had fallen and allowed for the walkers to gain access within the school, as a necessary precaution. It would only hold up for so long.

"Pack as many things as you can," Jade ordered sharply as she grabbed Cat's hand and helped her off of the floor, holstering her gun with her other, and shouting, "we're leaving tonight. No, we're leaving _now. _These doors won't hold these guys back."

"Now Arizona seems like a good idea, huh?" Beck murmured as he walked passed her, dusting off his hands upon his sullen, plaid over-shirt.

"Zip it, Oliver." She scowled, though she couldn't help but agree with him. It did seem like a good idea now that they were attacked, and on the verge of another. Leaving in general seemed like their best bet – anywhere could be safer than this, but at the same time, anywhere could be twice as dangerous. Jade's thoughts were out of control; where normally she was a pessimist at its finest, her thoughts were bombarding her from both perspectives, and was expeditiously forming a migraine. That, she noted as she and Cat rapidly jogged down the hall to where they had been staying to pack, and the smell was beginning to get to her.

"Vega, get Robbie and your sister! Sikowitz, get the food, shampoo, razors and the cigarettes. Beck and Andre you two can help Cat and I pack up! Let's go guys, we have no time to waste!" Jade ordered.

In a hurry, they all did as she said.

But nobody noticed when Sinjin, torn clothes and all, painfully limped away to the basement with a chunk missing from his ankle.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's chapter six! I promised you guys that the action was coming up "very, very shortly" as I put in another author's note, and here it is! I decided to give you guys a little Cade moment in there - I hope I did it justice for all you shippers out there. :). And leave it to Jade to have Sikowitz get the cigarette's, right? Out of all things...haha.<strong>

**Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I tried to make it as action-y and as epic as I could for you all. If I didn't, I guess I'll have to try harder later on. 'Cause there is more where that came from. **

**Oh, and if you want to see what the ring Cat gave Jade looks like go here: (no spaces) _www. mothersfamilyrings .com/media/catalog/category/file_306. jpg_  
><strong>

**Thank you; **CertifiedZombieSlayer, Boo, baristababy, and Jeremey Shane for your reviews! Love you guys:)  
><em><strong>One person short of a review, but whatever. I just wanted to post this chapter:P. Keep it up though, and remember, five reviews for next chap!<strong> _


	7. From Human to Beast

**_Chapter Seven;_**_ From Human to Beast_

Dawn came quickly. The sun guarded the moon and lit the sky with a glorious yellow glow; and for once, the world appeared to have been peaceful. Andre always like mornings; after a crazy night, a new day would begin – he was always one who focused on the future and the present rather than the past. After the eventful night before hand, it was nice to see something pleasant for once, and on the open road, he had never felt more relaxed. Beck, who was positioned within the driver's seat of his own truck (his RV), had even said it himself; driving could make anybody at ease, and peace of mind. And that alone, he concluded as he folded his hands behind his head and kicked up his feet upon the glove department, boots sullen and nearly ripped, was a rarity in this apocalyptic world they called Earth. Naturally, he wasn't a violent person unless need be, but if he could kill every single one of those Odyssey employee's, and the company itself, he would do it in a heartbeat – and he was sure he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Jade drives way to fast," Beck commented with a sigh, keeping a steady pace behind the hummer in which both the Goth girl and Cat were within, "she's going to kill the gas in that car and I don't think there's a valid gas station here within miles. We can't just stick them in the RV with everyone else."

They had broken off in groups: Jade and Cat in the leading car, Beck and Andre behind them (Trina, Tori and Robbie in the RV), and Sikowitz and Sinjin in the car just to their rear. They figured it worked much better that way. And it did.

"Why not, there's plenty of room for two more people in there?" Andre reasoned, though he hoped that they wouldn't have another burden to bare – a car, filled with valuables (such as their multitude of weapons and the very little belongings that were still, at least slightly if not fully, intact ever since the end of the world) breaking down would be a nuisance to them all, and would delay their trip more than they would have liked. They needed to get to Arizona as quickly as remotely possible.

"Uh, Tori and Jade…don't exactly get along, if you hadn't noticed that already." Said the Canadian with a sigh, accelerating forward and nearly tailing the hummer before them, "well, Jade doesn't like her. Tori's just…not that big of a fan, I guess?"

"Oh, I feel ya dog."

"Tori's pretty." – "Tori's gorgeous."

Both men seized their conversation and glanced at each other – their simultaneous exclamation had clearly caught the two of them off guard. Beck awkwardly averted his eyes back to the road in front of him so they did not swerve, and Andre cleared his throat and ran a hand through his loose dreads, brown eyes focusing upon the grit just outside his window. He wasn't lying; Tori was gorgeous, but so were the other two girls that he'd resided with for the past two years. But a small part of him hoped that his best friend wasn't going to say anything of the sort, even just as friends. Andre had chatted with the Latina frequently since her arrival; from the moment she walked in the school, met Jade and the others, and just before the fire.

He huffed and glared out of the window; he liked her, just a little bit. But she was genuine, smart, talented, and sweet. It wasn't like the other two girls weren't – no, it wasn't like that at all – but the simple fact that they, well…they liked _each other_. He would be lying if he told you that he didn't, really like Cat once upon a time.

Whatever. His unheard compliment was nicer anyway.

"_Hey hey guys, we're going to take a little pit stop! Sikowitz says that Sinjin's acting pretty funny_," Cat's cheerful voice, the tone alone that could brighten any mood, came through the receiver of the walkie-talkie, breaking any awkward silence that had so suddenly formed around the duo of best friends. "_Jadey says to pull over at that sign right there. What does that say? Exit? I think so._"

"Yeah, exit." Andre replied as he removed his finger from the orange button, the back of his head leaning against the leather car seat he was seated upon. Good, he thought, he needed a good stretch of his legs; they'd been driving all night.

"_So what do you think is up with Sinjin?_" Asked Cat with a giggle, "_Jade thinks –"_

_"Don't repeat it!"_

Minutes later, all three cars were lined up upon the sidelines of the empty, abandoned road. Where normally properties of houses or stores would stand along these margins, vast plains of open field resided, covering the terrain of the once beautiful land of San Bernardino, California, with gusts of sand and grit. He was used to the sight, and that alone was enough to make his heart melt. Andre was a peaceful guy – he loved landscape just as much as he loved music…well, maybe a fraction or so less. Serenity made it easier to compose, so he supposed both equally tied together nonetheless. It was depressing scenery to see to any whom wasn't used to it, but having lived in a ramshackle school for two years, he had seen far worse.

Whilst Beck hopped from his truck's interior to catch up with Cat and Jade, who were leaning against the hummer – Cat seated within the driver's seat in a new change of clothes; ripped, washed out jeans, decorative gray tank top beneath a short white jacket with her sleeves rolled up. Jade, simply leaning beside her, both girls with sunglasses covering their eyes – Andre slammed the passenger's door shut and made his way to the RV. He knocked once before opening the door, no reason of course, and hopped up the stairs, hanging casually in the doorway. Tori, Trina and Robbie all glanced over at him with equal looks of confusion.

"Andrew, why'd we stop?" Complained Trina, hair piped up in a messy ponytail from the heat within the van. Suddenly, it wasn't so bad being up in the front.

"Pit stop," He repeated Cat's words, completely ignoring the fact that she had gotten his name wrong…again. He turned his gaze to Tori and smiled, "you guys should come outside. It's much cooler out here, than it is in there. Well, kind of. Yeah."

Robbie wasted no time in rushing outside, nearly tripping and falling on his face on his way.

Tori, Trina and Andre himself followed in suit, and met up with the four other people near Jade's stolen hummer – he couldn't help but notice that Sinjin had not joined them, and when his questioning gaze was met with Sikowitz, the older man explained that the afro-haired boy was too exhausted, and had decided to sleep in. No one, not even the eldest Vega sister, seemed to have passed this by as normal. New queries arose within seconds:

"What's going on with him?"

"I know he's weird and everything, but what the hell is up with him?"

"Sleeping in? The kids up before sunrise every morning."

"Alright, this is all too weird," Spoke Tori with each of her hands at shoulder level, eyes widening slightly as she exhaled heavily and raised her eyebrows. She seemed to be fitting in rather perfectly. "He was attacked yesterday guys, think about it."

Cat lit up her cigarette and exhaled a smoke cloud before maneuvering to light Beck's, which was prodded between his lips as he eagerly awaited the flame to meet the rolling paper. "She has a point," the tan boy said, lit bogie between his fingers. Jade, who was already halfway done with hers, glanced over at the youngest Latina, who recoiled.

"You know something that we don't, Vega?" She questioned sharply, tilting her head to the side in her suspicion. The atmosphere around them grew tense, and the tone of her voice was not missed. She was challenging her; and everyone knew that was no good.

"If I knew anything, so would you guys. I'm just being logical here." Tori retaliated quickly, sounding rather defensive. She and Jade glowered at each other; no one dared to cross their leader's provocation, and this Latina had some serious guts to do so.

"Again," Beck interrupted, "she has a point."

"I agree, she really does." Andre spoke up, shoving his hands within dirty jean pockets after adjusting his gun holster, "but we didn't see him get bitten, or anything."

"Sikowitz," Jade's intense blue irises did not leave Tori's face, leaving the girl uncomfortable, "you were with him."

Sinjin's attack was so abrupt and unnoticed that each and every member of the group of eight had jumped – Cat and Beck's cigarette's dropped to the ground, immediately burned out from the gust of winds produced – and expeditiously taken to their guns. No one fired as the afro-haired, scrawny teenager was pushed off of Robbie and onto the umbrage; he seemed to wither, substances leaking from his mouth and pooling beneath his skull. He was snarling, hungry for human flesh, and he was no longer that tech nerd they all knew and grown to depend on, in terms of anything technical Robbie couldn't do. He was a zombie: terribly pale in the face, sweat clinging to displayed skin and bags under his eyes.

Everyone shied away from him but Beck and Jade. The deed of killing one of their own was unfathomable to everyone but the Goth; they all knew she would do what was needed, even with some reluctance, but she did not make any further movements.

Beck was only half way to Sinjin's writhing form when a gun discharged and the boy was still, bullet through his brain. Cat's magnum was still smoking when she lowered it to her side and emotionlessly walked away from them all, pushing by and speaking flatly:

"You we're taking too long."

* * *

><p><strong>Here you have it, chapter seven! Yes, I did kill of Sinjin...for good - he's not coming back lol. Sorry to disappoint those who are genuinely sad about this. Anyway, I'm not going to say much this author's note: either I'm writing too much that my fingers feel like they're being stabbed, or I crack them too much. So.<strong>

**But regardless, I hope you enjoyed it! :) We'll be getting to Arizona shortly.**

**Thank you; **baristababy _(eep, thank you so much! :D)_ CertifiedZombieSlayer, Boo, Jeremey Shane, Kidd, iSam101, LostInASeaOfSilence, and hanahanimon for your reviews!  
><strong>Love you guys:), you're the best!<strong>


	8. Mind's Screaming Murderer!

**_Chapter Eight; _**_Mind's Screaming "Murderer!"_

"I did the right thing, I did the right thing, I did the right thing…" Cat mumbled quietly to herself as she sat several yards away from her comrades, her family, with her knees drawn tightly to her chest and her arms constricted around them. She had taken to sitting upon flat rock, which she was lucky to find without venturing off so far in the vast plain that once was a local gas station, and had been recumbent in her spot for what seemed to have been hours. The building that had once sold food, ice and other small necessities for those who had stopped for gas barely even existed anymore – despite for the walls and the ceiling, everything else was broken and shattered. At least, she supposed, there was shelter.

But at the moment, she didn't really give a crap about any type of preserve. She had just placed a bullet through Sinjin's forehead when he was writhing upon the floor before their very eyes, about to dive into Robbie's neck. She _murdered_ him, zombie or not. She had _murdered_ someone she was used to seeing around for the past two years, someone who was incredibly nice despite his creepy demeanor, someone who had a life (albeit not a very bright one in their predicament) ahead of him.

Jade had tried to call out for her as she pushed by her bewildered friends, but Cat had ignored her to the best of her ability. The taller girl, whose lips were just so soft and kissable – something she's always wanted to experiment with – tried in vain to get her to turn around. But in return, the redhead slammed her magnum to the ground, stormed away and sank to her bottom when she found she couldn't walk any longer. It wasn't that far away; if she looked back she could see the faces of her friends nearly as clear as day, although she could not hear their voices as they spoke amongst each other. That was okay, because if she couldn't hear them, they couldn't hear her attempt to console herself by claiming over and over that she did the right thing. And she hoped she did. She put him out of his misery, right?

It was for the best. Yeah, that's it. _It was for the best._

"Rina, you know you did do the right thing. I would have done it if Beck didn't move any quicker, but you beat me too it." Jade's voice broke her from her reverie, and with tear filled eyes she glanced beside her. The Goth girl took a seat beside her, legs crossed in that 'criss-cross applesauce' formation. "I know you didn't want to. God, you didn't have to. But you did."

"He wouldn't want to attack his friends," She retaliated as she drew her body in closer, shoulder pressing into her companions, "I wouldn't want to either."

"Which is exactly why it was okay for you to do that," Answered the taller girl, "sure he was weird, freaky, a bit of – well, a big stalker, annoying, had this squeaky voice that made me want to sock him-"

"Jade, stop."

"Oh…" Jade cleared her throat and nudged her slightly with her arm (Cat _attempted_ to ignore the tingly feeling she got when they touched), "but he was a good, useful person. He risked his life trying to save Sikowitz, and in the end got bitten."

"And you wouldn't have a problem with shooting him? Or the boys?" Cat inquired, a lone tear cascading down a porcelain skinned cheek. She hated crying sometimes; it felt good to let her emotions out, but mourning was beyond her. She hated to think that she was the cause of someone never opening their eyes again, to never getting to grow older.

"I was going to do it wasn't I?" She sighed and ran a hand through her darkening brown hair. "But I'd have a problem with Beck and Andre. I don't think I'd be able to."

"But you would, won't you? You'd shoot them."

She was conflicted, and Cat could tell just because of her facial expression. "I dunno, Rina. I really don't."

"Can you at least do me a favor though?"

"You're the only one I'll ever do favors for, you know that." Jade laughed some; though with a light grin upon her face her giggle did not last long at all. Cat didn't even have the energy to laugh along with her.

"If I ever-"

"No."

"Let me finish Jad-"

"_No_." Jade cut her off sharply, turning abruptly to face the other girl. Intently narrowed icy gray irises glared down at her and gloved hands gently took hold of her face, the tips of her bare fingers creating a tingling sensation upon smooth cheekbones. "I refuse, absolutely refuse, to shoot you if you get bitten. I'd find a way, a God damn way, to make sure you don't turn into one of those monsters – I promise. I won't lose you Caterina Valentine. I won't." Soft lips met hers then, and Cat's breath caught in her throat. Jade's lips were smooth against hers as they moved in perfect sync; they tasted of vanilla and the tobacco she had been recently inhaling and it was absolutely perfect. Breathtaking. And something she had wanted to taste for quite some time.

Cat brought her arms from around her legs and constricted them around the tall girl's shoulders, hands tangling within the long soft locks of brunette tendrils, fingernails lightly digging at her skin as the kiss heated. They were pressed flush against each other in a matter of seconds, Jade's hands running along her waist and her back, tracing patterns as their tongues battled for dominance in a dance slightly foreign. Every ounce of their emotions were hauled into this loving embrace – and had they not needed air, she doubted they would have pulled apart for quite some time. But they had, faces inches apart as they both gripped each other tightly, both attempting to catch their breath.

"Wow, that was…wow." Cat breathed, a smile splitting her slightly swollen lips. She could still taste Jade's upon them, and upon her tongue, and she wanted it to last.

"Yeah…" the convoy leader let an approving smirk grace her lips as well, "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"How long?"

"Since the day we became best friends, Rina. Ever since then."

Red in the face, Cat chewed on her lower lip and entwined her fingers with Jade's, a weird feeling in the pit of her belly. The only thing she managed to blurt out was: "me too."

Both girls were still smiling (and smirking) when their lips met once again.

**…  
>…<strong>

"Well well," Beck chuckled to the sulking Robbie beside him, though his face remained most emotionless as he watched the two girls kissing rather passionately several feet away, "looks like they've finally worked out their feelings."

"It's probably pretty comforting," Said the Jewish boy, who had refused to speak more than a sentence since the death of Sinjin, someone whom, albeit slightly reluctantly, he dubbed as one of his closest friends. The two tech nerds spent most of their time working on finding radio broadcasts, watching the perimeter from their functioning computers in the basement, which were now located in the back of Jade's hummer. Beck really couldn't blame him for being as cold as he was while he mourned. "Being in the arms of a lover at a time like this, you know?"

"Dude, you sound like a chick when you say that kind of stuff." Said the Canadian as he clapped the scrawny boy upon his back, shaking his head. He averted his gaze from the two girls as they embraced each other, no longer kissing, but simply talking to one another, and focused upon the small grave they had dug Sinjin only several minutes before. He could feel the pooling of unease pierce the veil of the atmosphere as it grew silent; the boy's death had shifted something between them, and Beck felt a tinge of guilt for being so careless about it.

"Hey, why don't you just…shut up?" Robbie managed to retaliate, maneuvering away from him. The words released dependency – they quivered just the slightest bit in indication that he needed someone who wasn't going to make fun of him. But they were weak, barely having an effect upon the taller, armed boy beside him.

"Sorry, sorry. Let's just go get something to eat with Andre, Tori, Sikowitz and Trina." Beck's offer was empty; he wasn't planning on eating anything at the moment, but when the curly-haired boy nodded and got to his feet he no longer had a say. He couldn't go back on his word and leave the helpless boy, who was mourning in grief of the loss of his friend, go off and hang around those who would offer nothing but sympathy. He knew for a fact that concord was no way to treat someone dealing with grief. "What food do we have, Sikowitz?" He asked casually as the two neared the group of four beside the eldest man's car.

"Let's see…" Sikowitz hummed and turned around, rummaging carelessly through a pack in the back of the truck and pulling out several Ready-to-Eat packages usually seen in the army, or for camping, "Italian sandwiches," he tossed that to the side, and in his hands replaced it with a small tin can, label ruptured and unreadable – it might as well have not been there. "This is either beans or soup. Only way to find out is to open it!"

"I'll take these, you can take this Rob." Beck tossed the Ready-to-Eat meal toward his nerdy friend, who half-heartedly took it and attempted to break it open with his teeth. Tori had to help him open it when he had given up.

The six ate in silence, each rigid in stature, as though they were all statues. It was only when Jade and Cat came over, hands interlocked at their side, that the silence had broken. Each girl had a look of solemn upon their faces; the shorter girl's cheeks were ridden with tears, make-up slightly smudged from crying relentlessly. She could not look anybody in the eyes.

"Cat and I made a decision." Jade spoke up as she released her partners hand and jumped into the interior of the trucks trunk beside Sikowitz, slinging her legs over the side. "And we need to share it with you."

"Speak up then," Trina sighed, "if it's important, I mean we should all know."

Jade glared icily at her, before averting her gaze to the rest of them, fingernails tapping upon the unopened can within her palm. "There's another corporation in Arizona."

"Another Odyssey lab?" Tori asked, facial guising bewildered as she glanced between them all. "I thought there was only one in California."

"No, it's a worldwide business. Sinjin told me this a couple weeks back – but I didn't think about it until now." Jade explained dryly, appearing as though she was resisting rolling her eyes at her.

"So?" Beck inquired eagerly.

"We decided," Cat sniffed and covered her eyes with large black sunglasses, pretty face expressionless, "that if there's no survivors in Arizona, we're going to get rid of it. The must have the virus still there, the antivirus…"

"How'd you know about the antivirus?" the youngest Vega piped, eyebrows rising skeptically at the pair of females before her.

"Well, when you were telling your dumb story," Jade snapped, "you happened to mention it. And you were infected with it. You're never going to turn into one of them, congratulations."

"But…why would you want to destroy the antivirus?" Robbie questioned quietly, glasses askew as he looked up from his meal rather hastily.

"I never said we were going to get rid of that. What we're going to do is completely different. Cat and I are going to steal it, set a bomb in the corporation. It'd get rid of any freaking experiments they're still doing there. One less corp. that's deciding to ruin the world more than it already is." Said Jade.

"You want to…bomb…a large facility? A heavily armed facility?" Andre nearly laughed.

"That's the plan."

"Yeah, well that's nuts!" Tori threw her arms up in frustration. "Absolutely nuts! You two can get yourselves killed!"

"Now, who said that we're doing this alone? We don't even know if we're doing this at all. It's just a suggestion, should there not be any survivors. It's a risk we're both willing to take – but we're going to need your…help."

"And if you two get caught?"

"Don't worry about that Beck." Cat murmured, "if we get caught, we're going down with the corporation too."

"What about the others? You said you were going to need our help?" Robbie was on his feet now, face going just as red as Tori's; both were clearly angered about their decision. "This is beyond our power. The Odyssey is _beyond us_!"

"It's only Cat and I who are going in. And if we don't make it out…" Jade turned to Beck. "I'm leaving you in charge."

* * *

><p><strong>If this chapter is a little all over the place I apologize, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! I realize that the death I gave Sinjin was the most undramatic death scene I've ever written in my entire life...whoops. Lol. Trust me, if there are anymore in the story I'll end up doing, they'll be more dramatic. <strong>

**Thank you; **CertifiedZombieSlayer, Boo, Jeremey Shane, Kidd, Infinii, iSam101 and GGSVHM for reviewing! :)  
><strong>Keep it up guys! Remember, five or more for the next chap! :p<br>**


	9. Sir Yes Sir

**_Chapter Nine; _**_Sir Yes Sir_

"The Military School of Arizona…" Cat murmured as she glanced outside the Hummer's window, her hands firm upon the wheel as she drove along the road at a slightly less than reasonable speed – she was taught to drive by Jade, who learned from Sikowitz; it was second nature to drive quickly and irrationally. She had taken liberty in driving when they packed up their things from their most recent, overnight pit stop, when her partner had deemed she was too tired to continue. It's not that she minded, she thought as she stole a glance at the Gothic girl in the passenger's seat, leaning back and resting her eyes.

"Yeah, what about it?" Jade inquired quietly, her voice slightly hoarse, as though she had just woken up. Cat felt a tinge of guilt for disrupting her sleep and bit her lower lip, slowing down a bit as they neared the large campus.

"Maybe we should stop? I mean, there must be food and weapons here, you know?" She suggested with a light shrug, glancing at her rearview mirror – in the car behind them, Andre was driving, and Beck's attention was focused entirely upon the school. She supposed that Sikowitz and Robbie in the car at the end of their line were doing the very same, and she found it hard not to look herself. "You know that we'll need as much as we can get. Especially with what we're planning…you know?"

"And there's going to be zombies, along with all these weapons and food." Deadpanned the other, taller girl in charge. She rolled her eyes and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "if we're going, make this turn and go right for the front entrance – turn on the blinkers so I don't have to be calling them."

"Okay…" Cat said hesitantly, flicking on the blinkers and nearly two minutes later, turning left whenever it was available to her. She drove straight to the parking lot as ordered, checking behind her once to make sure that the others were following, before reaching over with her right hand to grasp Jade's and squeeze it tightly. "Are you okay? You seem a little mad and…"

"We're in Arizona, Robbie is supposed to tell us if he hears any broadcast frequencies on this supposed Convoy of survivors and three hours in we have nothing. Of course I'm mad, Cat." Jade scowled and loaded her Revolver, shaking back darkening brown hair. "This trip is turning out to be a total waste of time – and we're going to waste more looking."

"But what about getting the antivirus and bombing Odyssey?"

"If anything," Said the other girl as she hopped from the open door of the hummer as Cat abruptly parked it, hand gripping the corner of the door as she turned to face her partner, "we should be doing that now instead. It'd be more useful than looking for people that probably don't even exist at this point. The last time Shapiro showed me that radio broadcast was over a week ago, and I'm starting to have my doubts."

"Don't blame you;" Said Beck as he appeared behind them, a crowd of familiar faces following closely behind him, "so are we, all of us."

"That's what 'we' means," Commented Jade as she slammed the hummer's door shut, and Cat joined the rest outside, guns hoisted and at the ready should she need it – she knew she would. There was no doubt.

"So what's the game plan boss?" Andre rubbed his hands together eagerly, his expression light-hearted.

"We're scavenging again, collecting everything that we need and scoping around for any survivors. If we find any and their infected, treat them as such." Their leader ordered. "We'll split off in groups. Cat and I, Beck and Trina, Andre and Vega, Sikowitz and Shapiro. We need to have a skilled person in every group," Jade shot a pointed glance at the Vega sisters, and Robbie.

"Just tell us where, and we'll go now." Beck equipped his rifle from over his back, hoisting it into his lean arms.

"_What!_"

Everyone ignored Trina, like usual.

"You two can take the top floor – Sikowitz's group can take the campus grounds out back, Andre, you and Vega take the first floor. Cat and I got the basement covered." Jade informed, glancing up at the sky through heavily tinted shades – those however, didn't seem to help much; she crinkled her nose and squinted anyways, before returning her demeaning glare back towards her only comrades, "we'll meet back here when the sun starts to set. If you're in trouble, give us a call."

"I have a slight suggestion," Said the eldest man of the group, hand fondling his beard, "perhaps we should mix up the groups, shouldn't we? Per say…Cat and Tori, you and Andre, Robbie and Beck, Trina and I…"

"The groups **_are_** mixed up, Sikowitz." Jade seethed, stating the obvious.

"Maybe I can show Tori the ropes?" Cat offered with a gentle smile, glancing over at Tori, who looked slightly wary – the redhead's look, once met, seemed to have relaxed her for a moment however; and that's all that she hoped for. She never liked people to be tense or unsettled when she was around: it was no fun, and it wasn't very…fair.

"_Fine_."

**…  
>…<strong>

Gripping her shotgun within greatly trembling hands, wide owl eyes scoping her dark surroundings frantically, Tori scurried behind her much shorter partner just ahead of her. They had taken to the basement (just her luck; she was perfectly fine with taking the first floor like she and Andre were originally supposed to) just a few minutes prior, and instead of holding her weapon like she normally would before her, a flashlight was help properly within both of their hands – Cat had insisted that she hold it right, especially when they were scoping, or God knows what exactly what could jump out at them should she not.

Needless to say, she didn't wholly argue the point and did as her peer had told her to do without much of hesitation. And so she walked along as her partner proceeded to side step forward, a beam of light guiding their path. Tori's gaze caught hers as the former looked over her shoulder cautiously, and unusually, she was not met with a smile. "Don't ever completely turn your back; keep it facing the wall like me, okay?" She tutored, her sweet voice fairing no higher than a whisper.

"O-okay…" The Latina stuttered, doing exactly what she'd been taught: she didn't question Cat's knowledge. She swallowed as silently as she could – there were various noises about them, and the littlest thing would make her jump. It was coming from above, the upper floors and outside, and the intonations that appeared closer…well, Tori hoped to Lord it wasn't eliciting where she thought it was coming from.

"I don't mean to play teacher or anything," Cat elaborated as she motioned for her to stop, dropping her gun from its raised position and peeking around the corner of the end of the short hallway they were walking. "I'm not a good one."

"You're doing a pretty good job now; I mean…I didn't know much." Tori said with a light laugh, "I want to learn how to fight better though. After seeing you and Jade fight I don't want to seem like the stereotypical chick that can't fight a freaking zombie like that. You two kick some serious ass. Not even lying."

She heard Cat giggle in front of her and her nerves lightened a bit – at least she said the right things -, but it did not last long, as they were soon walking down one of the longest corridors she's ever seen, and with various corners to be turned and a diversity of rooms they were going to have to resume with extreme caution. The lights in this particular corridor were flickering sequentially, and the floor was damp beneath their sneakers; she wasn't quite sure whether or not the liquid upon the tile was water, or blood. And that, she could positively tell someone should they have asked, alone was enough to make her shiver and cower in fear.

Tori inhaled deeply through her mouth and exhaling through her nose. _No, _she thought firmly, _you will not succumb to your cowardice Vega! Bring it on, zombies!_

Proceeding forth behind her companion, she shone her light upon one of the crevices, a corner that had led down yet another corridor. The beam of light flashed directly upon that of a zombie who was stumbling forth relatively quickly, and her insides jumped. "Cat…can zombies read minds?" She contemplated aloud, side glancing the short redhead.

"No, no they can't. That'd be very…very bad." Tori was nudged with her shoulder, and Cat nodded her chin in the direction of their newest opponent, "take care of it."

"Wha-?"

"Get rid of it, Tori! Quick, there's bound to be more!"

Her finger pressed on the trigger the moment she had precise aim, but rather the bullet going straight through his head, it lodged into his shoulder – he faltered once before bounding into a slightly quicker gait than he had been previously toward the pair of them. By now, he was not alone and instead joined by a multitude of more piling and toppling from behind him, their gnarls unmistakable. She was panicking; she'd killed plenty of zombies beforehand, but she felt pressured now. And oh God, Tori did not do well under pressure unless she enjoyed doing what she was doing.

To her right, Cat's magnum fired off, smoking from the barrel as bullets glided quickly to their targets. She followed her example, feeling slightly more relieved that the shorter girl was not completely relying on her to get rid of every single one of them. With a calming breath she aimed her gun toward the one she had just fired, the very first zombie who was rapidly approaching, and pulled the trigger. He went down with a thud.

Several more gunshots ricocheted from the walls, like loud thunder within her ears, and before they knew it each zombie had been slain recumbent upon the floor, unmoving despite the occasional twitch in their physique. However, before Tori could even begin to explain her relief that that was over, no in front of the other girl (she had moved away so she wouldn't shoot _her_ by accident with her clumsy precision), Cat stood upon her tippy toes and slammed her hand over her mouth, bringing her down to her level. Her muffled yelp went ignored, and partially leaning upon her friend with a shoulder digging into her backbone, the redhead pressed one finger to her lips, and then pointed toward another room several feet down.

A bone dropped to the ground with a clatter, and severed beyond belief was nothing other than an infected canine, a Great Dane, with guts and bloody skin replacing fur.

…She liked to believe that it was just her eyes playing tricks on her in the flickering lights, but Cat's expression did not deceive her.

This dog, she might need to mention, was _not_ alone either.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, chapter nine :) How'd you guys like it? Sorry for the late upload, I've had a busy busy weekend and I really didn't have a chance to get on word and start typing up this chap. Oh well, it's up now and that's pretty much all that matters. I hope you guys don't feel like this story is being too rushed or anything, if so, be sure you let me know and I'll fix that. I tend to get a little ahead of myself when writing stories...lol.<br>**

**Thank you; **CorsomoeeCorey (_;P_) CertifiedZombieSlayer, LostInASeaOfSilence, Boo, Jeremey Shane, Kidd, Infinii, and iSam101 for reviewing, it means a lot and I really appreciate it! :)  
><strong>Keep it up guys! Remember, five or more for the next chap! :p<br>**


	10. Its Been So Long

**_Chapter Ten: _**_It's Been So Long Since We've Felt Terror_

As tacitly as she could, Cat removed her palm from the near-hyperventilating Latina's mouth and slowly inched to her companions flank. Her eyes refused to leave the Shepherds as they emerged from the corridor, blood and slop cascading from their mangled jaws and degrading upon the floor with a slosh that made her stomach curl and twist. On any normal circumstance, she loved dogs (she had one of her own; she preferably wanted an older dog because they were less wanted, and she had gotten exactly that. She gave the old boy a home until he passed away), just…not these kind. Hell, she hadn't even thought about them, given that they had never come across an infected animal since the end of the world. Quite needless to say, she didn't even know where to begin with their escape plan; no doubt these three dogs were ten times faster than the walker's they've been dealing with, and she was slightly beginning to regret her decision with bringing Tori down here.

Yet first, there was one thing that was a must. She clicked off the flashlight – her much taller, skinny comrade following her example in suit of her – and in the shade they were shielded. By chance the infected dogs hadn't noticed the shift in florescent light on the other end of the foyer, and she released a breath she'd been holding. If they had, she'd have to make something up on the spot and make sure Tori follows along just as expeditiously. However, though she was a quick thinker, her mind had made a "brain fart" as Robbie called it, and she was having a hard time coming up with anything at all. If they were lucky, the dogs would have just made their way into the room and they'd go their separate ways. Cat was foolish to think that.

Her walkie beeped and clicked, and Jade's voice elicited from the receiver. "_Hey, you guys alright down there? We heard a lot of shooting coming from the basement and I was worried about you._"

Each severed, canine head turned their way and Cat felt Tori's hand immediately grab hers, and her stomach dropped.

But she didn't have time to react, nor answer her lovers call.

The dog that had attacked her first, was the first in which had emerged from the room. Nearly half of his face was swollen muscle, and he appeared only to have one eye that was still completely intact. His fangs seemed in perfect condition despite their yellow coloration, they seemed to have been sharper than normal – made completely for digging into human hide and crushing bones. The thought made her quiver. It knocked her completely off of her feet and she was torn from her friend's side and thrown to the floor with a rough thud. Tori had went down as well by the second, and panic seized her. The dog's frantically snapping jaws were inches away from her face, and with all the strength she could muster she held him back with her hands to his slimy neck, pushing and pushing him away from her until she figured out a strategy in which she could get her fallen magnum back.

Cat unfortunately, had come up with nothing, and was left struggling upon the floor. Her arms were beginning to tire, but unless she wanted her face to be ripped off, than she had no other choice but to proceed what she was doing. A strangled noise emitted from her throat as she struggled, nearly matching the volume of the loud growls and barks in which these dogs were creating. Casting a risky glance at her companion, she had noticed that the Latina was in a better situation then she: Tori had managed to hold onto her shotgun as she was attacked and had just a moment to shoot as she slammed the sole of her shoe into the creatures face. The first shot rang out, and the bullet managed to make a comfortable home through the Infected's brain.

And then, another shot thundered along the hallway and her own attacker was shot within the shoulder, giving her momentum to push him off of her and make quick haste for her gun. Turning upon her stomach she grasped her magnum in both hands, twisted to her side, and with precision fired off the last of her loaded ammunition. Three shots to torso. "Damn it!" She cursed loudly, picking herself up off of the ground. Her attacker and the third, which for some reason, had stayed behind in their fight, stood several feet back, growls emitting boisterously from the depths of their muscular chests.

"_Cat? Cat are you there?_" Jade sounded increasingly worried, but again, she did not respond. God forbid her find the time. With quick thinking she grabbed vice hold upon Tori's skinny arm and rushed down the hall they had recently emerged from, heart hammering against her ribs. The dogs both sprinted after them, barking and snarling, but both girls had made a sharp U-turn into an open room, slamming the door closed right behind them, just as the infected beasts made haste to jump; ramming straight into the weak metal they had just hammered shut.

She took the walkie off of her belt, attempting to catch her breath as beside her, Tori leaned against the wall with her eyes closed and her hand over her heart. Cat searched the room quickly, making sure it was clear, before pressing down on the talk button to answer her lover's call. "Yeah, yeah we're here." She said; the snarling so loud her voice wasn't clear.

"_What the hell is that noise? Are you okay, why didn't you answer the first two calls_?" Asked their leader impatiently, though her voice kept low.

"Dogs Jadey, there are _infected dogs_! The basement is probably filled with them and we just got attacked – but we're okay. Only problem? We're trapped in a room and they're right outside."

"_Are you fucking kidding me? **Dogs?**_"

"I wish I was kidding! Don't come down here okay? I'll figure it out; these things are tough to get rid of!" Cat warned, and both girls pressed their bodies equally against the door as it wouldn't fall from the excessive rattle from the ravenous beasts running into it just outside. Her heart had leaped into her throat somehow, and she found it harder and harder to keep calm. Jade was good with these impromptu situations, consecutively better than she, she might add, but she did not want her to risk her life or any others just to save her and Tori. Two dogs didn't seem like much, but she'd felt their strength and she'd seen their speed.

"_Stay where you are, Beck, Andre and I will be down in a minute._" Said the Goth defiantly, and the redhead swore rather loudly, making Tori jump beside her. She pocketed her walkie and unloaded her additional ammunition from her belt, to furnish her empty magnum.

"Oh please, tell me you're not going back out there," Tori whimpered as her back pressed strongly against the rattling door, her eyes trained frantically upon Cat, and then fleeting back to the small square window that gave clear view of the dogs outside.

"I'm not." Said the smaller girl reassuringly, giving a reluctant smile the fell just as quickly as it came, "but just in case."

**…  
>…<strong>

Jade, Beck and Andre were just as bewildered at the sight of the frantic beasts jumping up upon their two severed hind legs and snapping horrendously at a dangerously rattling door that no doubt, the two girls were hiding behind. The leader of their group looked farther off into the hallway, noticing that another one lay motionless upon the damp concrete floor, bleeding excessively from the head. She scowled and drew her gun before her, both hands holding the revolver firm as she made for a precise aim toward the profusely maneuvering German Shepherd, the largest of them all, who'd been shot several times in the torso, from all she could tell.

From beside her, her two companions had done the same, but one had made the incredible mistake of speaking, something she feared she had done when the two girls were alone, under the pressure of escaping without being noticed. "What the chizz are those things?" Andre asked in a hushed whisper. Jade's heart stopped beating for a fragile second when, albeit his voice was horrendously low, both dogs pounced from the door in which they were attempting to break down, and prowled forth, growls ripping from their throats and crimson slop dripping from their muzzles.

Despite their freaked, and quite frankly, their surprised persona's the three begun to fire without hesitation. The lights were flickering rapidly, humming and buzzing over their heads, making it harder and harder for their aims to be completely categorical yet she was sure the bullets were hitting them _somewhere. _They lunged all at once, their paws smacking against the concrete beneath, the small puddles sloshing and splaying as the pads of their bloody feet disrupted them. Beck was immediate to act and in his splendor he slammed the sole of his boot against one of the mutated dogs as is lunged for him. It cascaded upon the floor with a snarl that mingled with its whimper. The other was much more devious, and it seemed, smarter than his superior. Andre and Jade held their fire for a split second; for why, she could not recall, while Beck finally shot down the largest – once, twice in the head. Extra shots for insurance, she supposed.

Suddenly, the dog gave a rattle of his lacerated scruff and at once his face and neck had split into two, breaking off as though in branches with one another. From the middle blossomed tentacles like a flower, that had teeth sharper than those on the side of his split face. Jade faltered and along with her comrades, took a step back in surprise, and for the first time in a long time, terror. They had no idea that was even possible, it's never been seen before, and the other dog had not spurted any surprises like that.

"What…the hell…is that?" She breathed quietly, her hand simultaneously going to her shoulder to grab the handle of her Bowie knife, fingers tensing around the hilt. The dog took a cautious step forward, and at the moment she herself took one back.

"Oh come on, the fuck did we do to deserve this?" Beck queried, albeit the question was rhetorical.

Before anyone had a chance to even think about firing, Andre himself about ready to speak, lips parted; the door in which the dogs were previously attacked slammed open, and out came Cat and Tori. The dog however, did not look their way; several pairs of slimy eyes instead focused intently upon Jade herself – she could possibly handle it…_if_ she knew how to kill it. She met Cat's worried glance and quickly drew her blade; her partner nodded and held the Latina, their newest addition, back with one arm and gently pushed her out of the way. She grunted and skillfully threw the Bowie toward Cat, who had maneuvered herself to catch it with one of her hands at the right time.

The movement confused the mutated beast before their eyes and he himself shifted to launch himself after the short redhead, who wielded the weapon in her defense, face scrunched up and irises wide in confusion at his new appearance. Jade of course, would not let it go any further than a few quickened steps, and hoisted her revolver up. Their unspoken tactic had worked, and she begun shooting and shooting, bullets pelting from their host and firing expeditiously at their target. It was hit several times in the physique, slowing his pace, but Cat had acted as she was supposed to and made a downward slice toward the middle of the dog's split heads with the Bowie in both hands, successfully cutting the tentacles apart.

Yet of course, when did they ever get off so easy? Not when Jade was around – it was like she was a magnet for bad luck or something. But now she could blame that on _Tori_, couldn't she?

Stupid gank.

Repulsive tentacles successfully ripped, yes, however just as Cat's arm came down even further, the tip of the Bowie hitting the ground, blanketed in crimson, the dog's face seemed to stitch itself back together, thus capturing her arm with knife-like teeth. Everyone sprung to action when a startled, anguished yelp elicited from her throat. – but Jade, heart hammering and blood boiling in rage, was the first to kill it with several bullets to his face, crimson blood splattering; not only the dogs, but Cat's as well. Andre kicked the dog away as it fell limp, grip released, and Beck had joined him in lugging it away just in case. Tori and Jade knelt down beside the fallen redhead, who tucked her arm into her abdomen and fell to her bottom, sobs ripping from her chest and tears cascading expeditiously down porcelain cheeks.

Jade could hardly breathe as she gently pried her partner's arm from her stomach, working quickly to inspect it. If it was like any other infectious bite, what was in store for Cat was not…swell, and each of her fears would have come true. She shook her head, her eyes watering, and bit her lower lip. Her arm was completely rived, gashes ripped straight from it so deep she could nearly see the bone. Blood gushed like a waterfall, spilling over her hands and onto her attire (not like that mattered).

"Oh God," She whispered as shaky hands gathered the redhead to her body, rocking her back and forth and kissing the top of her head. "it's going to be okay, Rina. Just stay with me, don't you dare think about leaving me here. Don't you _dare_."

"N-no…" Cat whimpered, nevertheless clinging onto her while the others were in a frenzy of panic, "you…you know what will happen. Just…just shoot me now, and get it over with. I don't want to h-hurt you. Or any…of you"

"What are we going to do?" Andre panicked, hands clutching his dreads, "We can't let what happened to Sinjin happen to her too. I know you won't let that Jade, but by God, neither will I. And neither will Beck, or Tori, or Sikowitz, or Robbie or even Trina. Nah man, that just won't happen!"

"A blood bond." Tori said from beside Jade, voice fairing just softer than a regular whisper.

"Blood bond?" She snapped, her grip tightening upon the rapidly bleeding and trembling Cat, "what the hell is a blood bond?"

"Something that may just save her life."

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you guys like this one? :) I tried to make it as descriptive as possible, if you haven't noticed, because I want you guys to feel like you're actually there. You know what I mean? It probably didn't work out the way I wanted it too, but oh well. I think it's pretty good. Leave your opinions:) <strong>

**Okay. So is anybody else as upset as I am about this whole Bade break up? I mean, it's not my favorite couple (which are as follows; _1. Cade 2. Candre. 3. Bade_) but I was pretty upset. Jade at the door when Beck didn't open it, her expression and his expression - their reactions as a whole basically - just literally ripped my heart out. No matter if it's a TV show or not, it was just overall sad. I know they'll end up back together sometime, I can't picture them with anybody else, but for now I guess I'll just have to deal. Not too happy with this episode. Not at all. :/**

**Quick announcement. I'll be posting a Candre one shot shortly and hopefully updating "Of Pianos and Cupcakes" as well!  
><strong>

**Anyway...  
><strong>

**Thank you; **sloth13, CorsomoeeCorey, CertifiedZombieSlayer, LostInASeaOfSilence, Jeremey Shane, Kidd, and Infinii for reviewing! You guys keep me going! :)  
><strong><em> Remember, five or more for the next chap! :p<em>  
><strong>


	11. Cat's Chronicle

**_Chapter Eleven; _**_Cat's Chronicle  
>Two Years Ago – One day before the End of the World<em>

_She was running._

_Running with no intentions._

_Running with no direction. _

_Her feet, armored in All Star black Converse sneakers, slapped against the sopping wet concrete that made up the road, carrying her as fast as they could to the unknown destination she was seeking. The red of her hair, drenched from the precipitation pelting down from the dark clouded sky, blended greatly with the crimson liquid embracing her form - it got in her eyes, in her nose, in her ears and she could taste bitter copper on her tongue as it cascaded down her skin. She had no memory of why she was so cloaked in her own blood; if it was even her own, but all she knew is that she had to get away. Far, far away from where she had first opened her eyes, because when she had she knew she wasn't safe. _

_The scenery about her was empty, and she could not see where she was going. All she could see was the concrete beneath her converse, the dotted white and yellow paint lines. She could see the road ahead of her, but on either side of her, there was nothing. Nothing – not even a speck of color, or a field of grass, or another road she could turn. There were no buildings, and when she screamed for help, her voice echoed and ricocheted off of whatever, and slammed into her ears. _

_And then, a small misplaced door stood in her way, and before she could stop herself she rammed right into it. Toppling backwards and onto the floor, sopping wet and blood staining her perfectly pale skin, she laid on her back with her palms pressed against the concrete, rough terrain digging into the tender, sore flesh of her palms. She gazed up in wonder, attempting to look 'round the door, but seeing nothing but darkness. Ironically, she thought, this was the end of the road. She must die here; either that, or it was really _just_ the end of the road she was running. She hoped for the latter._

_Hauling herself off of her feet, a metallic screech emitting boisterously from somewhere behind her, she closed her fist around the handle of the door and shoved it open, wasting no time in huddling forth and inside. The precipitation had vanished and a new light flooded her eyes, so bright she was nearly squinting. She looked about her, soaking in her surroundings to the best of her ability; quite a colorful selection of decorated lockers and walls, a bright tiled floor, and lots, _lots_, of students, all staring at her with disgust in their eyes and scowls on their faces as they looked on._

_It was then that Cat realized she was no longer a bloody, sopping wet heap. She was dressed in the clothes she wore previously, yet they were not out of place, her hair was perfectly straight, and her makeup was neither smudged or trailing down her dimpled cheeks. She took a few hesitant steps forward, however faltered when several students began to whisper nothings to each other, pointing and glaring at her. But their whispers were especially loud, thrown in her face as if they were right in front of her._

_"Stupid dyke."_

_"Look, it's the class lesbian!" _

_"I heard she made out with a girl at that party last night." _

_"Ugh, disgusting."_

_And then the worst of all, uttered from the mouth of her best friend – Jade West, who had shoved her by her shoulders and into the nearest locker, pure abhorrence upon her face._

_"Freak! Go to Hell!"_

Cat awoke with a start; her heart hammering in her chest and gasping for breath, as though she had forgotten how to breathe. She glanced over at the clock across the room – 10:30 at night – and ran her fingers through bright magenta hair; it was a mess, she could feel it, but she had always been told (well, sort of) that she could pull off the bed headed look. Yet neither of that mattered; she was fourteen years old and the last time she's had a nightmare was when her parents divorced around the age of 5. It had stopped when they'd gotten back together, but now she figured since they were arguing worse than the last, the nightmares would come around again. However this nightmare, was completely irrelevant to her parents.

She threw her legs over the side of her rather large mattress, attempting to catch her breathing. She had been having the same night terror for over a week now, and it was beginning to worry her. Yes, she was hiding in the closet for quite some time now, afraid to come out (the reoccurring dream had revealed all of her worst trepidations), but when she was running in her dream, drenched in blood and on a dark road with no surroundings or sidelines, she had no idea what that meant. But she was sprinting _from_ something, a something that sounded all too freaky for her to place realistically. It just didn't sound natural.

But then again, she reminded herself as she stood up with her phone in hand and sneakily walked to the small kitchen downstairs as to not wake her slumbering brother a few rooms down, what nightmare was ever natural? Sending a quick text to Jade West, one of her best friends (and since she was not completely willing to admit it yet, the girl she really, _really_ fancied), that she needed to speak with her, and she was on her way over. Maybe, she presumed, that if she had just told Jade the truth than the nightmares would stop. Her best friend needed to know that she was homosexual – she couldn't keep her in the dark any longer. And she was going to tell her. Tonight.

And if Jade's reaction was anything like the one in her night terror, Cat wasn't sure what she would do.

For now, she just crossed her fingers and hoped for the best.

Her hands shakily hovered over her brother's car keys, tips of her white colored nails just barely brushing the metal. She chewed on her lower lip; she was nearly old enough to get her driver's permit, and she _was_ taking Driver's Education and knew the rules of the road…for the most part. Then again, it was illegal, and only bad people did illegal things. Her fist closed around it after her internal debate and, slipping on her sneakers she crept out the door and to her brother's Honda Accord, praying to God that she was making the right decision. "It's worth a shot" she told herself as she put the keys into ignition, started the vehicle, and sloppily backed out of the driveway.

It was a frightful drive, but she had managed to get to her best friend's house alive and unscathed. Releasing a heavy exhale of relief she hopped from the driver's seat and scuttled to the door, phone in hand as she prepared to dial her friends number, unsure of whether to knock or not. But, just as her fist hovered over the wooden door of the large house – one much, much larger than her own - the doorknob turned.

"Cake's in the bottom drawer in the fridge" Jade retorted the second she opened the front door to her home, for Cat had barged in without a second to waste and headed straight for the kitchen. This would happen whenever the latter was upset – she would come over and vent out a waterfall of her feelings and drama and Jade would listen and watch as she ate the supplied sweets in the house, that were evidently, things the gothic girl had provided for the tiny redhead. It worked both ways, in fact; Jade would storm over to Cat's when it was her turn to vent about recent news, but instead of sweets, the tiny teenager would hand her a pair of scissors and some flowers upon immediate entrance.

It was just the way things went for them.

"So what's wrong? It's eleven o'clock at night, you know that, right?" Said the Goth as she entered her kitchen, thankful that her dad and his new, bimbo wife weren't home.

"You said to come over whenever I needed to," Cat mumbled as she stabbed the fork into the piece of red velvet cake, spearing it roughly. She wasn't in the mood to eat, given her stomach was tying itself in knots, so she had simply stared at it – she could tell Jade's eyes were boring into her figure, attempting to figure her out. "and I need to tell you something."

"Is it about your parents again?" Jade, fifteen, easily settled into a chair across from her at the island of the kitchen, "because how many times do I have to tell you, you could just room with me for a while?"

"No, it's not about my parents, trust me." She reassured, swallowing the growing lump of nervousness in her throat.

"Cat," The other girl begun, grabbing the keys that the redhead had placed on the island countertop with a smirk tugging plush lips upward, "did you drive here?"

"Um, yeah I did. But that's kind of beside the poi–"

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you." Jade commented her satisfactory, crossing her arms, "turning rebellious Valentine? I like it."

She bowed her head and closed her eyes whilst the other girl spoke, her fist clenching tightly around the fork she was currently holding. _She could do this, she could do this._

"Jade, I'm gay."

Her (best) friend quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow and averted her eyes to Cat's hand. Cat looked up at her expectantly, surprised to see her neutral expression, and held her breath. Jade on the other hand, reached over, plucked the fork from her fingers, and used it to eat some of the cake sitting before her, herself. "And I'm supposed to care, why?"

"I completely understand that you don't want to be my friend anymore- wait, what?" Large brown eyes widened in realization, and Cat's heart skipped a beat or two, as if it had wished to leap straight out of her chest.

"Did I stutter?" Jade inquired, taking another bite of the previously untouched cake nonchalantly. "it's about time you told me."

"What?"

"Is that all you can say? Honestly." The Goth rolled her eyes impatiently. "Now come on, we're going to watch a movie and you're sleeping over. We'll drop your brother's car off tomorrow morning before school or something."

She smiled.

And that, was _exactly_ why Cat was in love with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I'm such a bitch. Getting you guys all excited about this chapter because of the blood bond and then updating with something completely different, kind of a filler, too. But I felt it was a good time to add Cat's background, since we already know what happened with her brother and her parents. xD. Oh, and before you start worrying again – no, I am <em>not killing Cat<em>. I know a few reviewers expressed their concern about the matter, so I just would like to assure you that I'm not going to. I kill her a lot in my stories…and if I killed her this early then the whole plot line would be _kaput_ and garbage. So the bond is just something that will help it build. No worries!**

**As for sacrificing Tori, that seems like an enticing idea (not hating though), but I'm not giving anything away. This blood bond though, does involve some type of sacrifice. I just won't tell you what it is ;)**

**Well, anyways. Quick shout out to all the reviewers: **CorsomoeeCorey, Hippiehana, SeaIng, CertifiedZombieSlayer, Allie, boo, BlueWolfLeader, LostInASeaOfSilence, Infinii, Jeremey Shane, Kidd, and sloth13! Lots of love to all of you!


	12. A Cutting Edge

**_Chapter Twelve;_**_ A Cutting Edge_

Andre and Beck had, unlike the others, remained in the basement while the rest tended to Cat outside – in the fresh, nonbacterial air that was surely not down here. The smell was so bad the musician of the group had slid his jacket over his mouth and nose, whereas the Canadian had only done the same, but with the bandana that was constantly around his neck. It had only been ten minutes since Tori had offered her idea, but they had to minister to the redhead's wounds before the excessive bleeding was the problem that had killed her rather than the infectious disease taking over her immune system, before they even consider doing what she had suggested.

So, whilst his best friend examined one of the normal beasts that they had just recently killed, Andre took initiative to investigate the one that had thoroughly intrigued them all; the one that piped the most interest, the most terror. It was sprawled upon the terra in a heap of blood and muscle, slop decaying from it's skin and falling messily beneath it – and of course, when he had stepped near, it did not fail to land on the very tip of his wearing shoes. He scowled in disgust and hastily shook it off, resisting the urge to gag. "This thing is losing skin like it's balding." He commented, wishing that at the moment, he had a stick to prod at it rather than his ungloved fingers. "What do you think it is man?"

Beck glanced over a lean shoulder, fingers tapping against the rifle propped up upon his collarbone, "a dog, what does it look like?" He chuckled, though humorously. Truth be told, he was just as worried as the rest about Cat, and wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. But he had promised Jade he'd bring back some of the weapons they'd found in the room in which Tori and the redhead were hiding in previously.

"Well…" Andre leaned in closer, nose crinkling as the retched smell managed to seep through fabric of his jacket, "it doesn't really look like a dog, if you know what I mean." He made a bold move and wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the Bowie that had never been dislodged from the animal, slowly ejecting it from the flesh of the beast. The dog, or whatever it was, twitched at the removal – the slightest move of his torn paw had Andre leaping back against the wall, heart hammering in surprise as he wielded the crimson embraced weapon before him in a feeble attempt to shield himself. He saw Beck turn around hastily from the corner of his eye, but paid no attention of it, eyes watching the heap of flesh upon the ground before him.

"Really dude? Dead things twitch, I thought you'd be used to it by now." Chuckled the boy in the far corner, and Andre sighed, straightening himself out.

"I-I wasn't scared or anythin', just uhh, making sure…it's dead. Yeah, just making sure that it's dead. You know, completely."

Sighing, Beck adjusted the fingerless gloves displayed upon peach toned hands and swaggered over; glancing down at the beast Andre had just fled from. However he himself remained glued to his spot, slightly anxious with his finger teasing the trigger of his gun. If that thing, whatever it was, was going to convulse repeatedly as it just had, he was completely willing to waste bullets on it. His friend knelt down and carefully removed the Bowie knife from its middle, investigating the slop that slid from the smooth iron with a well hidden scowl, which was unnoticeable due to his bandana. "Well, I think I found it's brain."

"You're telling me that that thing's brain was in it's neck?" Inquired Andre curiously, disgust clear and laced within his voice as he questioned his knowledgeable friend. It did look peculiar, he would admit, as he glanced over himself to take a look at the disfigured body before him. Sure enough, what Beck had indicated did indeed, look like a brain.

"That would explain why it functioned perfectly when it's head split in two," said the other boy exasperatedly, "but whatever it is, that's definitely not a normal zombie dog. The other one didn't do that, probably couldn't. But if they could…"

"They'd be one Hell of a pain to kill."

"Not denying you there, brother."

**…  
>…<strong>

"Okay Vega," Jade seethed through clenched teeth as she held Cat's form tightly to her own body, the redhead nearly limp, with little energy coursing through her veins. Erwin Sikowitz knew that whatever Tori had in mind, they must hurry – Cat's skin was already turning a deathly pale, her skin was damp, and dark circles had formed around her eyes. She looked _sick_. "What's this blood bond you were talking about? We don't have much more time to waste."

"A blood bond might save her life. It's," The adolescent bit her lip, and the eldest male leaned forward in anticipation, eager to hear what she had to say, "it's combining the blood of someone with the antivirus, with someone who's infected. Kind of like a sister bond, or something. But I don't know how long it's effective for or –"

"Didn't you say you were injected with the antivirus, princess?" Asked Erwin, one leg crossed over the other as his hand gently fondled with his overgrown beard that was in much need for a shave. He pulled off his nonchalant look fairly well so far, but as the minutes passed, he was beginning to grow impatient. It was hard enough for him to lose Sinjin, but if he was going to lose another one of these children he grew to care for, seeing himself as the father figure of each and every one of them, he was afraid he was no longer going to be able to bear it. It was quite the burden, and though cigarettes replaced coconuts, they were never as satisfying.

"Yeah…yeah I am." Said Tori hesitantly, glancing over at Cat, who's head was buried in Jade's neck. This was the most affectionate he had seen the Goth – nimble fingers running through tendrils of red hair soothingly, soothing words whispered from her lips. He smiled (although that had attracted Robbie's attention, and he was granted a narrowed brow) and rubbed his hands together. It was only a matter of time before Jade showed she truly cared, and had another emotion despite anger.

"Great, then spill some of your blood and let's do this," The young leader announced harshly, eyes narrowed to slits, "because we're running out of time here."

"Wait, you're asking my sister to hurt herself?" Inquired Trina incredulously, eyebrows raised and hands on her hips, "I mean, I don't want Cat to turn into one of those things, but this is a little extreme. Don't you think?"

"If she won't hurt herself," Jade carefully placed Cat from her lap and into his side, where he wrapped an arm protectively over the unconscious girl he considered a daughter, before standing up and pulling a pocket knife from her dark, ebony jeans. "Then I gladly will."

"Now now," Erwin said loudly, "let's not monkey around children."

"Yeah, come on Jade. You can't just hurt her against her will. It's Tori's choice." Robbie squeaked from beside him, nervously wringing his hands in his lap.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Shrieked the Goth furiously, "You guys are acting as if you _want _her to fucking die! So either you, God Forbid, hold out your stupid hand so I can prick your finger with a knife, or you can get up and leave Vega. Your choice."

Everyone was silent as Tori reluctantly held out her palm, grasping onto her elder sister's arm for assurance when Jade approached, wielding the tiny weapon of choice. He watched, intrigued, as she went forth and pressed the blade against tan skin, slitting it with a rough flick of her wrist. Crimson spilled instantly – _Gondi, that was _not_ a small cut _– over her hand and the Latina whimpered in pain. Erwin genuinely felt bad for the poor girl; Jade didn't even give her time to recover from the small injury before grabbing her hand and yanking her toward Cat.

When the blood begun to drip from Tori and onto Cat's open wounds, Erwin averted his gaze forcefully and instead, focused intently upon the insect-less grain beneath the vehicle in which he was sitting within. Peaking over with one eye squinted, the lid barely open, he had looked just in time to see the two girl's blood mingle together, seeming to bubble and swirl. The redhead shifted, seemingly conscious, and her face contorted into that of pain (as though she didn't have enough of that as it was). He swallowed and closed his eyes fully again, turning his head so quickly that he nearly bashed it against the car door.

That was _disgusting_.

And no, it was, unfortunately, not over yet.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is the chapter you guys have been anticipating! Haha, you guys might want to expect a few more of those little trick chapters in the near future – of course, you probably won't know when…but if you keep up, then you'll eventually work out what I'm aiming for here. But yes, this is the one that I've kept you guys anxious for, and I hope it was worth the wait. However, as the last sentence of this chapter said, this blood bond is most definitely not over yet, and the next chapter will be in Cat's pov, so you'll get more of an insight of what it is. ;)<br>**

**Lots and lots of love too: **_CorsomeeCorey, baristababy, Boo, CertifiedZombieSlayer, Leiah, Elena, Kidd (2), SeaIng, Infinii_**, and **_LostInASeaOfSilence_** for reviewing!  
><em>****Also, to all my lovely readers, if you haven't read CorsomeeCorey's fanfic "Vulnerable" you better get your little butts over and check it out. Trust me, you won't be disappointed! :)<br>Baristababy; You asked for Sikowitz, you got Sikowitz ;) I'll be sure to add more of him in the furture, but I'm not exactly great at writing him, I'm going to have to get used to it and sharpen up my skills, lol.  
><em>**


	13. A Leader's Guidance

**_Chapter Thirteen_**_; A Leader's Guidance_

Cat wasn't conscious.

Then again, she wasn't exactly unconscious either.

She could still hear the voices of her peers about her, she could feel warm arms encircling her and soft hands squeezing her own, and lastly, she could feel the pain. They had been talking about some type of blood bond the last she heard, but it had been hazy and she wasn't quite sure of what was going on – yet all of the sudden, something had dripped and spilled into her open wounds that had been tended only minutes before she had passed out, and a burning sensation fired through her veins as though she was being burnt alive. Her first reaction was to scream, but she felt heavy, far too heavy to even move her lips or twitch a finger and when she had tried it was like moving a thousand pound weight.

Her thoughts were jumbled, mixed and incoherent, and it was nearly impossible for her to attempt and convince herself that in the end everything was going to be okay. Cat couldn't even phantom a lucid explanation for the agony that she was experiencing, and that in itself was saying something. However she did realize what had happened to her prior to this new anguish she was being forced to endure, quite against her better judgment; she had been bitten, and her arm was nearly tattered beyond her belief. The infection devoured her blood cells, attacking her immune system like a militia consisting of thousands of men…yet, there was something that was defending her body from submitting to it, something foreign, something fighting a bigger battle.

It didn't seem fortuitous for her to feel the struggle that germs and whatnot (she had never gotten the proper education when it came down to biology, all things considered, the apocalypse did happen before she'd even gotten the chance) brawl within her, but then again, Cat was living in a world where the impossible became possible as if it was a normal, everyday thing. But if she hadn't felt it, then she wouldn't be playing martyr to the pain, now would she? Thought not.

After a long period of time, what had felt like hours, the pain soothed some. She had felt arms encircle around her waist and spontaneous warmth against her backside – she was in someone's lap, or something of that nature. In her attempt to open her eyes, to say at least one word, nothing but a whimper elicited from her parted lips and the grip on her tightened. Fingers ran gently through her hair and the person embracing her was trembling – or maybe that was her? – yet if anything, that seemed to help get her mind off of the anguish coursing through her veins like flashes of burning white hot fire.

Then a voice.

"Hey Rina," she recognized Jade's voice immediately, a soft whisper against her ear, "you need to stay strong okay? There's no way you're leaving me like this, I won't allow it."

Cat wished that she could answer her back, do something that would give her a sign that she was listening, and she was doing everything in her power to stay strong as she had asked. The simple thought of her alone was enough to motivate her.

She would never leave her Jadey.

She wanted to open her eyes to see her beautiful round shaped face, those intoxicating steel irises. She wanted to taste her lips against hers; their zest a familiar flavor of the tobacco she smokes and bitter sweet vanilla.

"You need to fight against the infection, it's going to take you away from me if you don't. And you'll try to hurt me – you've always said that you never wanted to do that, right? I will never, ever take up that request you asked of me just a couple days ago. Do you remember?"

_God yes_, she wanted to scream, _yes I remember everything!_

"Well I won't do it." Jade released a shaky breath, voice thick with tears. "Vega's saving you, you know. She's injected the Anti-virus in your blood, and it's fighting for you. So you have to help it." She paused, "but none of this means that I have to like her though, so don't get your hopes up Rina."

"How is she holding up?" She heard Beck inquire; he sounded distant, but for all she knew he could be right in front of her face.

"I don't…she's – I – fine. She's doing fine." Her partner stumbled over her words, struggling to find the right answer, "but she's not responding to me Beck."

"Jade, you taught Cat to kick ass out here. And in there," she felt his hand press lightly over her heart, which was thumping wildly and out of control, making it a struggle to breath. Pain sparked where he touched, and her mind screamed and writhed at the excruciating wave. "In there, she's even stronger. Just by being here, talking to her, you're probably making all the difference. So don't you cry about it, she's going to make it out just fine."

"How can you be so optimistic?" Jade questioned sharply, hugging Cat closer to her chest. Wet tears dripped onto her paling skin, and over everything, the small redhead felt a tinge of guilt for making her girlfriend feel this way.

"Because I feel I have to be. Listen, you're one of my best friends and so is she. I need to be strong for the both of you."

"You don't think I need to feel strong for her? I _love_ her Beckett. And it's killing me to know that she's in pain, all because of my idiotic move. I should have never let her kill that fucking dog."

"Don't," He scolded forcefully, sounding so firm she didn't believe it was him, "blame yourself for any of this. She was the closest to it, and if you killed it you would have ended up in her position right now. And don't say that it should be you damn it, because then Cat would be in your position and you wouldn't want her feeling anything like this."

Then ever so suddenly, the pain had spiked, and it became too unbearable for her to handle anymore. A gasp left her lips and her body involuntarily twitched, nails digging into the fabric of her jean shorts whilst a blood curling scream ripped from her throat and out into the open. She could no longer feel or hear anything that was going on about her. Blood rushed to her ears, boisterously and frighteningly loud, and she wished she could feel and hear those soothing voices of her friend and of the girl she loved. It was all terrifying, and she wanted nothing more than that, and for it all to stop and go away. She wished for peace for at least once in this new life they were all forced into living. Maybe waking up in a soft comfortable bed would make this all worth it.

But of course, the odds of that happening were slim to none.

**…  
>…<strong>

Jade couldn't handle it. No, she literally, could not handle sitting there, watching her girlfriend writhe in a pain she could not control or take away from her. When she begun to panic though, Beck had taken the small girl in his arms and quickly ushered her away, claiming that crying would do her no good. She wasn't one to cry – Hell, if anything, the only two people that had seen her done so in the past two years were the two most important people to her: Beck, her best friend, and Cat, her _paramour_. But this had been too much of a burden to bear upon her shoulders, especially with the responsibility of leading a group of survivors into the unknown; a mishap waiting to happen.

And so she marched to his RV and swung the door open; and lo and behold the Vega sisters, Robbie and Sikowitz were all sitting in a penetrating silence. Not even bothering to wipe the black tears from her face, or fix her makeup that she had begrudgingly took the time to put on earlier that morning, she stomped in, grabbing Tori by the collar of her shirt. The young Latina gasped and attempted to shake her away, but, finding that Jade's grip was vice she ceased her helpless flails and stared at her, eyes round in fear. "What!"

"I overheard you wanted to learn how to fight." She snarled in her face, ready to let every single one of her emotions out of her; she had been bottling them up for far too long, and with Cat's dilemma her wall was breaking down. "So here I am, ready to teach you. Call it an act of guidance."

"Um…I really don't think that's such a good idea, you know?" Vega straightened herself out once Jade let go, backing away, "I was kind of hoping C-Cat would teach me. I know you don't want to be bothered –"

"Well she can't teach you, now can she? Listen, if you want to survive, then you'll do as I say and you'll stop being such a little, whiny baby. I've known you for a couple days, but I know if you're going to be with us you won't survive any longer than a week." Jade retaliated sharply, and despite Tori's protests and the others, she grabbed the girl's wrist and hauled her out of the car with little effort at all, "hiding won't do you any good when you're with us."

Luckily, she did not have to do anymore persuading, as the other girl didn't seem to protest her remark, seemingly having nothing to say in response.

Jade tugged the skinny girl along to the other side of the Military School and into the courtyard. The remains of zombies remained recumbent, lying upon the grass within a pool of black blood and molding skin. They had been shot down not even a few hours before Cat was attacked; Hell, the entire perimeter beside the basement were clear of any flesh craving monsters, and for that, she was rather grateful. And if anybody knew Jadelyn August West, they would know that she was not the type of person to be obliged of anything other than the very few things, and people (the lack, thereof), that she happened to like.

As soon as they had stopped, she let go of Vega's wrist and after one heavy exhale she released all of her frustration, all of the hurt she was feeling, all of the stress, the tension, the helplessness, the brutality saved only for those who oppose her.

Tori was on the ground not even 5 seconds flat.

Huffing and puffing the girl rose to her feet and threw her hands in the air, glaring at the tougher female in front of her, "hey! You didn't even give me a chance to defend myself!"

"Exactly," Jade drew her knives, tossing one skillfully at Tori's feet, "zombies don't give you any warning."

Once Vega snatched the knife from the ground she wasted no time in attacking her. She swung ferociously and feverishly, the point of her Bowie just inches away from the Latina's skin. Jade managed to bring her leg up, kicking the sole of her shoe straight into Tori's lower abdomen with all the might she could muster, and like expected, she went down once again. But this time she didn't wait for her to get up, or to even process what had happened. She tangled her fist into her hair, tugging the skinny girl from the ground and viciously shoving her up against the brick wall of the school (she didn't feel bad **_at all_** when Tori's face smacked against it like a bouncy ball).

For a moment, she allowed the girl to slump to the ground and took a few steps back, anger boiling within the pit of her stomach. She knew Tori did nothing wrong, and had indeed, partially saved Cat's life – but she was breaking, and could no longer hold this heap of emotions back. So instead she watched, satisfied, as the girl attempted to control herself, face bruised and blood streaming from her nose like a crimson fountain, and said: "Fighting like that isn't going to get you anywhere. Hell, you didn't even strike me."

"You didn't give me the chance to even move!" Tori defended, voice muffled and laced with pain. She shakily popped onto her wearing shoes once again and backed herself up against the wall behind her, "is this how you trained Cat?"

_Cat jumped back before the Bowie caught her, but had quickly went into defense with her own kukri sword Jade had gifted her with some time ago. She moved quick, with a newfound viciousness that surely impressed the young leader; that new ferocity that was not there beforehand. _

_Jade blocked her attacks and stayed completely focused on the sparring, blood rushing to her ears and her body nearly overheating from the amount of work she was putting forth. The small redhead was surely putting up an intense fight; something that had become a little overly so compared to their other training sessions prior to this one. She was slightly concerned by this unwavering amount of determination flowing through Cat to defeat her opponent (although in some cases, this was considered a good thing), and the fact that she might not have been aware that they were simply sparring._

_With a small cry, Cat landed a solid kick to her stomach, moving with an incredible, expeditious speed and bringing her blade down toward her fallen and disgruntled opponent – Jade was absolutely winded. _

_But, this did not stop her from rolling away just in time, only a second faster than her friend. She hauled herself from the ground and swung, connecting the hilt of her sword just at Cat's chest. The shorter girl faltered some but swung her arm, hand clenched tightly around her kukri. Jade cursed when the sword came right toward her head and in quick thinking her bowie snared the blade, stopping it just before it hit her. There wasn't much force to her friends strike however, indicating that she wasn't actually going to slice her head open (and that, she was thankful for.)_

_"Let's stop," Jade snarled breathlessly, their swords still pressing together just inches away from her head. _

_However Cat had a different plan and continued her feverish attack, their clashing blades echoing across the walls of the Black Box theater like rumbles of thunder. Jade was beginning to reconsider her choice of helping her friend when it came to fighting; the girl may have weighed 90 pounds and was shorter than 5'2, but that did not mean she wasn't strong, or quick._

_As both girls were already bruised from their excruciatingly long spar, she could no longer continue to play 'nice'. She dropped down and took Cat's feet from under her so she fell upon her back, head slamming against the ground, spinning her sword until the blade tip pointed down and right between her eyes, nearly a hair away from the damp, porcelain skin. "That's enough, Cat." She shouted as the girl attempted to move, completely clueless as to what was overcoming the small girl. Her kukri clattered to the ground and she held up her hands, her breaths coming in heavy pants equal to her own. _

_She looked sheepish._

_"Sorry…" Cat said as Jade dropped her bowie to the side and helped her up, rubbing the back of her head with a groan of pain that made the Goth feel considerably bad, "I just get carried away sometimes."_

"No," Jade simply shrugged as she broke from her short reverie, advancing toward her, "I didn't actually hurt her that bad… but she caught on quicker than you did." And in one quick movement the Goth grabbed the Latina's arm and twisted her around so she was pinned against the degrading bricks, face pressing into the solid rock. "It's going to get a whole lot harder if you don't start defending yourself. You'd be a rag doll to me. Not that I'd mind that…but if you want to live a lot longer, you better step it up."

Tori returned to Beck's RV a clear hour later, exhausted, bruised, bloody and limping.

Jade returned to Cat's side, who was lying eerily still, unscathed.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you guys are aware, when Jade was literally beating up Tori, I didn't write it to express any type of hatred toward her at all. It just seemed like a very Jade-like thing to do in my opinion, and it felt right. If not to you, than...I don't know. But it's there anyway.<strong>

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter! It's late so I don't have much to say. And also, sorry for the late updates recently! I'm helping my best friend and his parents move into their new house and it's been keeping me busy and really tired when I get home, to the point where I don't feel like doing anything at all lol. So sorry if they're a little spaced out.  
><strong>

**Lots of love too: **_Mister x_, _Jeremy Shane, Anonymous, __CorsomeeCorey, baristababy, Boo, CertifiedZombieSlayer, Elena,__ LostInASeaOfSilence__, SeaIng, Infinii_**, and **_Kidd_** for your amazing reviews! I seriously appreciate them! :)  
><em><br>_**


	14. Baby Blue Eyes

**_Chapter Fourteen; _**_Baby Blue Eyes_

The gang remained at the Military School for two days straight, and in the midst of the second night Cat had awoken. Robbie had been with her when her eyes snapped open and she shot out of her makeshift bed in the back of Jade's stolen Hummer, as her girlfriend was currently training Tori senseless in the back. She had been doing so for hours on end, but he had just presumed she liked beating the skinny girl, tossing her about as though she was a doll (which reminded him far too much of Rex, whom he had lost the day of the apocalypse) because she was just letting all of her anger out. But Tori was picking up since the last time he had watched them, however that did not mean that she would come back to the RV with new bruises, nor did it change the fact that she was most likely going to scar from the newest vertical slice along her back.

Robbie may have been the nerd of the group, the one in charge of all things electrical, but he at least knew how to fight. Beck and Andre had instructed him how to defend himself when necessary and Sikowitz gave him further guidance on the hot spots, and how to sense life – or rather, sense the undead – in particular areas. He preferred not to fight unless it was desperately needed, as he wasn't quite as pugnacious as any of his peers (in some instances, he still can't believe that the happiest of the group [i.e. Cat and Andre] had fought as expertly as they do now). He'd kill if he, or anybody else was attacked. And that was it.

Yet Tori didn't seem to have known a thing except how to angle a gun correctly and pull the trigger.

She had quite a lot to learn.

When Cat had woken up she wasn't certain where she was, but he, like the good friend he was, explained to her that if she moved any further back she would topple over and land in the front seat of the Hummer. He sat her down and told her that she needed rest, and that Jade would be there the following morning. It was far too dark for him to see any physical changes (which he expected none), but he had noticed a particular change in her eyes. Habitually dark coffee irises remained the same, yet about the outer ring of the pupil was a peculiar shade of steel, which had nearly glowed within the obsidian of the twilight.

And, for the lack of better terms, Robbie found this quite frightening. The moment he had noticed, how they shone so bright when her mood turned serious, he told her that he'd be off to retrieve Jade and nearly leapt from the vehicle. And get Jade he did, sprinting all the way around the Military Base in hopes that he wasn't about to interrupt a full out brawl – he doubted that they wouldn't be training, knowing just how hard the Goth was pushing Tori.

"Shapiro," Jade snarled as she straightened herself up minutes later, one boot pressing firmly against Tori's head, keeping it firm against the ground, "what do you want? I'm busy."

"Cat's awake!" He gushed loudly, his cheeks crimson from the amount of energy previously exerted.

Tori's hand swiped out from beneath her and connected with Jade's ankle, and the off-guard female topple to the ground with a sickening thud. Robbie winced at the contact and straightened his askew glasses, chest heaving in attempt to catch his breath. The Latina stood up quickly – as well as Jade – and the duo jogged toward him. "What do you mean she's awake? She's okay?" Asked the latter impatiently as she brushed passed him, walking expeditiously toward her Hummer in which her girlfriend lay resting.

"Yeah, she's awake…" He murmured, walking at Tori's pace behind her, his feet shuffling loudly against the grit beneath his shoes, the very same sand that blanketed a majority of the ramshackle world. "Wait, Jade! Before you go in there…"

"What!"

"There's something different about her, and I suspect that it's because of the antivirus. I don't know much about it…but I know that the rings around her pupils aren't natural. Tori has the antivirus in her blood, yet I don't see them." Robbie explained nervously, wringing his hands.

"Rings?" Inquired Tori, her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. Before them, Jade ceased her trek, her back facing them.

"Um, rings, yeah. They're light blue, around there, and they glow. _Glow_!"

"Do you have any theories, Shapiro?" Asked their Leader impatiently, looking feebly over her shoulder at him. Robbie almost felt a bit bad for her; whatever this could mean, meant that Cat wasn't the same Cat they all knew (who knew what the other side effects would be), and he could nearly feel the stress pouring from her demeanor as easily as he could see tendrils of thick smoke exhaled through someone's mouth, or nose. He doubted he'd be able to take such a change in his loved one as well as she was, albeit he did suppose that beating Tori in multiple fights was her way of expressing how truly angry at the world she was. And he couldn't necessarily blame her for that. He hated the world too, for what it did to them.

"Not necessarily, but I don't want to jump to conclusions just yet." He elaborated uneasily, he and the skinny Latina beside him stepping forth toward the rigid female several feet away.

"Give me them anyway."

"Well, maybe, possibly…the antivirus may have bonded with the infection within her blood. Successfully, being that she's not exactly human," He glanced toward Tori, who was gaping at his sudden knowledge upon the subject, "but she's not exactly one of them."

"How do you know all of that? Do you know someone who works at the Odyssey too?" The query elicited from Tori's lips in a rush, and for a moment she almost sounded excited, for whatever reason he couldn't quite place.

"I just gathered all of the information you told me about it, analyzed Cat –"

_"You analyzed my girlfriend?"_

" – and her reaction toward it. It was completely different." Robbie explained dryly, ignoring Jade's furious remark, "see, you said you felt no pain whatsoever, but Cat clearly did. And, you weren't infected when your dad injected the antivirus into your blood system and it had nothing to fight against, so it just embedded itself in your system. With Cat, it had to fight a vicious war with something superior to it, which evidently caused her the anguish that she was feeling-"

"Okay…not to be rude, but where exactly are you going with this?" Tori furrowed her brow at him, her swollen lip split; a small, trickle of blood cascading down her narrow chin. He was tempted to reach over and wipe it with his thumb, but then again, he always got queasy when it came to touching someone else's blood, much less see it. "I mean, I get that you think that her blood, the antivirus and the infection all bonded together and all, but…"

"Ju – just." Robbie stumbled over his words, attempting to word it right without getting beaten. "Just, I don't think that Cat's the same Cat anymore."

"And just because she has some stupid ring around her eyes means that she's not herself?" Jade retorted bitterly, turning around so hastily that both he and Tori jumped back in fright.

"I can just tell Jade, why don't you see for yourself? She's in the car waiting for you to get there anyway."

Robbie walked away and to the RV.

Once upon a time, he was thanked for his actions. Now? He was ridiculed for them.

He could never win.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Filler. <em>****T _T**

**Complete and utterly short filler because now I'm suffering from writers block. I know what the next chapter is going to be like, I have the entire story plot jotted down in a word document, it's just I have no idea what to write for it (as that goes for detail and whatnot, since I'm picky when it comes to that. Especially when this chapter is the most important out of the entire story so far, lol). But I felt like I was abandoning you guys and since I haven't updated since the 22nd, and I was like…yeah, I should probably update so you guys don't think I fell off the face of the Earth. And plus, I missed all of you reviewers :P **

**But anyway. I have a terrible headache. I got home from my new job, which involves working with little kids around the ages 3-7, and then helped my friend with moving, came home, and did my homework. So I sincerely apologize if this seems half-assed or anything like that. I feel like it is. Plus, I don't write in Robbie's perspective often so it was kind of a challenge for me to get him just right, which I probably didn't do -.-**

**Not to sound pessimistic or anything…**

**Oh. And the _real_ fun begins next chapter, so get prepared. It's going to be a long chappy, so there might be a little bit of a wait again.**

**Anyway. Big, big thanks and love to: **_CorsomeeCorey, Boo, Mister X, Cat, Infinii, Kidd, DividebyZhero, Velveteenstars, LostInASeaOfSilence,_** and **_SeaIng_** for you reviews!  
><em>DividebyZhero; Glad to hear that you (as a Jori fan) took interest in this story even though it was Cade! Don't get the very often, all things considered. Jade and Tori will possibly be friends in the future, I just don't want to give anything away. And I guess it's a good thing that I mainly update at night then! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!<em>**


	15. Caught Red Handed

**_*Warning; _**_Graphic scenes ahead!_**_  
><em>**

**_Chapter Fifteen;_**_ Caught Red Handed  
><em>

The sun lashed viciously at the battered earth at unreasonable temperatures, and Beck sat in the interior of his truck, praying to God that by some miracle the air conditioning would decide to work, even after two years of idleness. He stripped himself of any clothing he had despite his tattered, dirty jeans and combat boots and he was even tempted to take _those_ off, however, he resisted this urge for the sake of his comrades. And like any other he desperately wished to reason that it could be worse, but at this point, he wasn't exactly sure if that statement could mark true or not.

_On the bright side_, he thought as he exhaustedly moved to check the supply of water left within the canteen he normally carried around, _Cat was fine_. Yes, the redhead had awoken the night before and, albeit a tad different from what they could tell as of right now, she was just dandy. Sore and partially blue-eyed yes, but otherwise she was alright. Jade was more than relieved and if his former lover and best friend was content, so was he (he was always empathetic) – besides, he didn't like to see his favorite little redhead in so much pain either, and he doubted that anybody did for that matter. Yet they had been warned by their young leader to keep a careful watch on Cat should she not be around, and he couldn't agree more.

His fingers finally curled around the sullen canteen at the bottom of his seat, and eagerly, he uncapped it, tilting it to the lips and awaiting the semi-cool liquid to trek down his depleted throat. Yet to his dismay, not a single speck of crystalline water could be found. Nonetheless he squinted and peaked inside the dark canteen in false hope that he might find _something_, no matter if the back of his mind declared he was completely delirious and disorientated from this awful heat in which they were forced to endeavor for the time being.

"Damn it all," He cursed as he hopped out of his truck and into what was left of the parking lot of the Military School, damp skin exposed to the scorching heat and instantaneously burning up. Combat boots scraping against the gravel beneath his feet, he made his way to the back of Sikowitz car in which most of the gang was gathered.

"Ah Beck, so gloriously handsome and sweaty." Sikowitz commented humorlessly, arms unfolding from his chest. Beck furrowed his brow at his former teacher and handed him his canteen, vaguely aware of the others around him. Cat and Jade weren't present at the moment, Tori had rolled her shirt up to expose her sweaty stomach and was in shorts, the other two boys were shirtless just as he was, and Trina…Trina was sunbathing in a bathing suit they had begrudgingly taken from an abandoned store.

"Um…yeah. I just need some water, Sikowitz. Can you fill that up?" He requested as he swiped his brow with his forearm, eyes narrowed as the lustrous sun beat into his {poor} exposed irises.

"I'm afraid that's a no can do!" The eldest man said, tossing his canteen back at the younger, flabbergasted boy. Before he could ask however, the former teacher elaborated on his previously spoken statement with authority lacing his voice, fingers scratching idly at his nearly hairless scalp unconsciously. "See young Beckett, there isn't enough water for me to fill that canteen of yours – let alone any of ours. Jade and Cat are out speculating for more inside."

"Cat should be resting," He responded eagerly, resisting the urge to chuck the empty flagon straight across the desert lands, "and _no water_? Absolutely none at all? Are you sure?"

"Quite." Robbie ran a hand lethargically through his messy curls, sweat dripping down his narrow facial, "if there was, I'd be bathing in it just about now."

"Those cold showers don't seem so bad anymore…" Commented Tori from the sidelines, a groan threading her tone.

"What about food?" Beck questioned with a crinkled nose, a grimace marring his handsome features.

If they were running low on supplies and there was nothing edible, or healthy, in the ramshackle building behind them then this indeed, was not a good sign. It could mean that, whilst their vehicles couldn't run in such heat (especially rickety cars in which they provided), they were balancing on a life or death situation. And, with their backup plan was commencing expeditiously, they had not come this far just to die a weak death such as starvation or because they were simply parched. He wasn't sure if it was just him, but when he passed away, he wanted to die 'epically'.

"Apparently, the only thing we have left – according to Jade – is each other." André commented with a roll of his eyes, "but cannibalism is frowned upon guys, no need to jump at each other." He stuffed his hands within his pockets and flopped upon the terrain beside Tori, just as the Goth and Cat approached the vaguely shaded vehicle hand in hand; both girls seemed solemn.

"No luck in there, everything we found was either rotten or infested with maggots. Pipes are dry and the only water there is, is brown and dripping from the ceiling." Jade growled as she hauled herself beside Sikowitz in the interior of the van. Standing beside him, Cat cradled her wounded arm against her chest and bit her lip, glaring down at the familiar particles of sand that blanketed what was left of Arizona, and surely, most other parts of the world.

"Well we can't exactly leave…the cars would overheat if we ran them too much." He informed the others, running a hand through his ebony locks exasperatedly, and jugular feeling as though it was being rubbed upon sandpaper.

There was a brief silence.

"How are you, Cat?" Tori's query faired nothing more than a whisper and Beck had strained to hear her, yet the small girl flanking him seemed to hear her quite perfectly.

"I'm okay. I never got to thank you, you know…for saving me." Said Cat with a gentle smile that didn't reach her eyes – she looked tired.

"You're welcome. It was nothing, really –"

"BIRD!"

Robbie's scream interrupted her promptly, and all seven of them glanced over at the boy, whose eyes were as wide as saucers. He was pointing off in the distance, where there was indeed, a lone bird pecking aimlessly at the sand. It was the first animal (despite the dogs) that didn't appear to be infected, that he had seen within ages.

"Are you suggesting that we kill that thing for food for the seven of us?" Jade questioned quietly, slowly hopping to her feet.

"I don't like this…" Tori said warily, shuffling quietly beside her elder sister as she lay resting and idle upon the ground, her bottom lip wedged between her teeth. He glanced toward Cat, expecting her to do the same, yet was rather surprised when she appeared just as ravenous as the rest of them. Then again, he supposed, it must have been a part of the side effects – and if that wasn't enough to make him wary, he didn't exactly know what was.

"Yeah…I got this guys," He waved them behind him, and cautiously moved forward to where the small pigeon was resting, flapping its wings relentlessly.

Beck moved at a painstakingly dilatory manner, one hand at shoulder level in signal to silence his comrades as they shuffled anxiously several feet behind him. He could vaguely hear Cat's slight whimper of disapproval – but it was loud enough for the arduous pigeon to take notice, beak inches away from the Canadian's monotonous assertion. He lunged the moment it squawked in a sudden fright, expeditiously wrapping his fingers around the writhing body as it pecked painfully at his fingers with its beak ajar. He could feel its pulsing veins against the paper thin hide, the hammering heart as it thumped rashly in dismay, holding on as tightly as he could.

Each of his friends subconsciously took a step back as Beck barbarously grappled his fingers around the bird's neck. He didn't exactly blame them; it must have been an awful sight to see (for all those except for Jade and possibly Cat now, he presumed). Yet they were hungry and increasingly so – they needed to survive if they wanted to carry out this supposed mission of theirs. Even if that meant eating anything they could get a hold of, no matter how horrible it may have seemed.

Hey, that was survival, and it wasn't like he hadn't had to deal with a similar situation as before. The fish he used to catch…he could only imagine what they felt, and he assumed their reactions were less relentless as this bird's.

Clenching his jaw he murmured a silent sorry to the pigeon attempting to wrench itself from his iron grasp, before promptly twisting his entire hand. The sickening snap of the neck bone elicited (Tori and Trina screeched in disgust and sorrow for such a horrific sound), yet this did not stop him. He twisted again, this time much more expeditiously – he didn't like to think this bird was suffering because of him, even if he _was_ killing it. Crimson liquid spilled upon his hands in rivers and he abruptly felt too disgusted to continue further, albeit his hands remained upon the limp, deceased bird he had just brutally hunted.

Swallowing a thick lump within his throat, nearly gagging at the sight of the rouge sanguine spilling on his hands- dying olive skin crimson -, he carefully gripped the head of the bird that hung by a single strand upon the body between his fingers, and pulled it clean off of its body. By instinct he moved to remove the feathers, plucking gently at the albino (yet crimson embraced) fringe, however, he didn't completely expect that along with the deportation process, off came the hide as though he was peeling glue from his own skin, exposing tendons, muscles and vital organs that spilled out like spaghetti.

Although so covetous that he could eat anything thrown at him, he was rapidly losing his appetite, and dropped the mangled bird to the terrain with a scowl of disgust, flicking his wrist to rid his fingers from the stringy intestines that had somehow managed to wrap itself around him.

Everyone about him stared with equal expressions of disgust upon their faces, down at the poor bird he had most likely just killed for absolutely no reason at all – even Jade, who was the first to speak. "Anybody willing to eat that?" She asked; pale smooth lips peeled back in a signature grimace of repugnance she was unable to bite back. Beck stepped away from it, blood nearly dripping from his hands, proving that he was completely unwilling. He took a glance at each of his comrades; each looked repulsed (Jade looked slightly daring)…except for Cat. In her strange, multi-pigmented eyes, held hunger and want. And he wasn't going to lie and say that it wasn't intimidating, although he didn't naturally feel threatened by someone of her tiny size.

"Okay…your losses" Drawled Jade, bending over to warily pick up the pigeon by one of its mangled wings with her fingertips, scrutinizing it with narrowed eyes as she held it inches before her face. Crimson amalgamated upon the turf beneath her and Robbie rushed off, gagging and retching. Tori and Trina followed him quickly, and even André took several steps away from it.

"Are you going to?" Cat inquired curiously, dark eyebrows quirking up to her hairline. Beck was surprised she hadn't ran off with the three of them either – yet at the same time, he wasn't.

If that made sense at all. He blamed the heat and the gory sight before him.

Jade and Cat met eyes and the two lovers shared an unspoken conversation; the Goth girls eyes were narrowed whilst the redhead's held expectance. Finally, the leader pursed her lips and averted her gaze. "We'll split it."

Beck bit his tongue before speaking, "I guess I'll take some of it too…" He cleared his throat, stomach lurching uneasily.

"As will I," Said Sikowitz, sitting Indian style on the ground and hands grappling bare feet awkwardly.

He watched as the two girls fell to their bottoms and quickly fell in their wake, eyes curiously observing Jade as she pick-pocketed a knife from Cat's shorts and proceeded to skin the bird with the iron blade, her expression of revolt never straying her whilst she did so. He desired to help her, being the man (as André had fled the scene as well and knowing fully that Sikowitz wouldn't dare too), yet he couldn't find it within himself to do so. After all, killing it was hard enough, and he hadn't even been able to skin it afterward in the first place anyway.

Several minutes later, a small chunk of meat was tossed his way, landing in a repulsive heap before his combat boots. Beck picked it up carefully and, without anymore hesitation, propped it within his mouth and begun to chew. His first instinct was to gag in disgust at the zest of copper and uncooked muscle but he held it down like a man. It felt like rubber against his tongue, near impossibly to chew or swallow – like liquid-y gum. And, whilst he chewed, his nimble fingers worked on separating the remainder of the portion of meat that he had left in front of him, picking at the blue, noodle-like veins.

Beside him, Cat was acting rather carnivorously as she ate her portion. She too looked disgusted but far less than the others; something that no one, not even Jade, had expected out of her despite the antivirus mingled with the infection lingering within her blood.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of chewing the small division of meat he swallowed – it moved slowly down his throat with a chaste burn and sting, but it was refreshing enough, leaving his abdomen growling for more. Beck begun to eat more vigorously now, eyes downcast, wishing to just get this over with so he was satisfied, content, and could go sleep off his repugnance that was slowly but surely, feasting away at his vague emotions.

"What time do you think that we can drive, Beckett?" Jade asked from across from him, using the sleeve of her shirt to wipe the crimson staining her lips. She was a bit green in the face, steel gray eyes fleeting over to her girlfriend, whom had also finished.

"I'm not too sure," He responded, words muffled from his chewy meal, "depends on what the weather is like later on tonight…we can't risk overheating our cars."

"This can't wait any longer, if anything, we have to get to the lab by tomorrow." She twirled a pair of scissors around her besmirched fingers, staring him down. "We haven't really explained it in full detail that one night…but it's something that needs to be done soon. Before anything else gets carried away, especially-"

"Especially since we've discovered the dogs," Finished Cat as she too finished her portion, cheeks pale and wide chocolate, blue ringed eyes intently focused upon him, as he was the last one eating his fill. Sikowitz lay idly upon his back, hands upon his stomach.

"So why don't you explain it now." Beck offered with a shrug of indifference, cheeks and chin tainted rouge from his sloppy, quick feasting.

"As we said, we want to bomb the entire facility. But before we do that, we need to smuggle that antivirus from them," Explained their leader as she scooted over to her girlfriend, their shoulders pressed against one another. "Rina and I will go in and set the bombs, but we'll need you, or Dre to get the antivirus from their grasp without them expecting anything."

"Where exactly do Robbie, Tori, Trina and myself fit into this, Ms. West?" Asked Sikowitz curiously, voice oddly dreamy as he stared, narrow eyed, up at the cloudless sky.

"Before going to the Odyssey we're going to need transportation other than cars." Said Cat, "so we're going to the Arizona Airport!"

"You're kidding," Beck blanched, eyebrows raising just the slightest in faint amusement and disbelief – his disgust disregarded for the time being.

"No," Jade glared, "we're not. Either Robbie or Sikowitz can handle a helicopter, which will ensure us a safe get away should me and Rina make it out of the Odyssey before the bombs set off. I know exactly where we can get those, so that should be no problem for us. If you thought it would be, think again."

"How did you manage to get them? Or…better yet, how do you even know?" Beck questioned.

"A lady never reveals her secrets, Beckett." She answered nonchalantly, picking the caking blood off of her skin with her black coated nails. "Shapiro, Sikowitz, and the Vegas will break off into groups of two, keeping watch at both entrances just in case something happens – I want Shapiro with the helicopter at all times. When you and André make it out of the Odyssey with the antivirus you'll go to him and help keep watch, or you can go to Vega, or Vega senior."

"And you and Cat?"

"We'll be coming out of the exit closest to where Robbie's at." Cat gave him a small, tight-lipped grin in which he returned with one of his own, apprehensive toward their precise planning.

"Have you two thought of the consequences should you be caught, at all?" Sikowitz sat up promptly, his hand rubbing at the stubble growing upon his facial. "This is a rather dangerous procedure you've been planning, isn't it?"

"Yes, we never said it wasn't. And if we get caught, you'll know. In that case, I want you all to leave without us."

"_Jade _–"

"Beck, don't even start with me." She warned, her tone threatening. "Remember what I said? I'm leaving you and Sikowitz in charge if that's the case."

Cat abruptly stood, hands held out and clenched in front of her, tinted with crimson. She shook thin tendrils of magenta hair from her face and simultaneously walked off, bad arm curled toward her abdomen in a feeble attempt to nurse it without touching it. The trio watched her, and her girlfriend sighed, fishing a cigarette from her pocket and lighting it.

"She doesn't like this next part." She said, releasing tuffs of tobacco smoke into the scorching hot air.

"I have a feeling I won't either, then." Beck and Sikowitz shared a look of equal concern, the two men leaning forward in anticipation.

Taking a hit from her cauterizing cigarette, Jade kept her expression a scowl. "If she makes it out and I don't, you best keep her from coming in after me. I'm setting the bomb the farthest from the exit, so I doubt I'll be skipping through the exit along with her. You got that? 'Cause I swear, if you let her back in…"

"Got it." Beck's answer was tense, and like his companion, he walked off without another word with his fists round at his side.

He didn't like this plan.

No, it wasn't because he'd have to enter the heavily guarded facility.

It was because the chances of everyone making it out alive and well were slim, and Beck wasn't quite ready to replace and move on without the most important people in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, writing that bird scene (haha, unintentional pun…) was really difficult. I mean, I may be a girl who likes metal bands and may be labeled as "Goth", but I'm a sucker for animals. Seriously – I can't even handle flushing a gold fish…-.- But yeah. I hinted some changes in Cat if you picked up on them; they'll become more defined as the chapters go on. They were kind of obvious, but if you didn't get them then no worries!<strong>

**Anyway, _I'm so sorry_ for the incredibly long wait! Truth be told, I just wrote this one up now, and I made a mistake in the previous chapter. This isn't where the fun begins, it's the one _after_ this one (promise!) because this was to introduce that the major plot line, as you might already know. So I apologize for that too; but hey. I'm human and like everyone else I make my silly mistakes! **

**Hope you enjoyed this one, even if I did repulse you when Beck killed that poor little pigeon! :|**

**Sacrifices. You gotta make them, aha.**

**Special thanks to: **_Shapiro, Infinii, Kidd,__LostInASeaOfSilence, Mister X, CorsomeeCorey _**and **_SeaIng_** for your awesome reviews! They make my day a whole lot better! :) Keep 'em coming!**


End file.
